The truth behind Kaiba
by Living Arrow
Summary: A wish Mokuba made for fun turn Kaiba into a 12 years old kid, they are trap with a kid who doesn't know the meaning of trust and who don't want to learn it, this get worst when Kaiba is accused of murder. Complete
1. Brother before anything

Ok I know I said it would take a little while before I start this story but damn I can't find anything that I like (Not that I think you story aren't good or that mines are better, I just can't find one that I like at the current moment.)

Ok for the people who had read my other three stories, (you know which ones I'm referring too) you know that this was supposed to be a sequel, but four stories that all followed each other is too long so I decided against it so this is not a sequel even if it's the same story I was supposed to do, I just changed a few things (Like the purple stone) in the first few chapter so it won't be one.

Last thing: this &&& have three different meaning: same place but later, at the same time but somewhere else but mostly later somewhere else.

Also, I have a strange habit of sometime writing 'I' when I want to write 'hi' I don't know if it's because I'm writing to fast and miss the h or because the two sound the same but don't worry about it if it happen.

Chapter one: Big brother before anything.

Mokuba was woken up by his alarm, again. It was the third time he used the snooze button and drifted back to sleep this morning. He didn't wanted to go to school today, he had a big science test, right now he wished that someone had invented a time freezing machine.

"Hey!!!" Mokuba complained and shielded his eyes from the direct sun that was lighting the whole room. "What gives?"

"Wake up call." Kaiba answered once he finished opening the curtains.

"That's not a call."

"But it's a lot more effective, beside you don't have a phone in your room, but if you really want a call than I can arrange that."

"If you dare to do that you'll regret it." Mokuba warned.

"I'm sure I'll do. Now hurry up or you'll be late." A smile appeared on Mokuba's face when Kaiba left the room, he loved it when his brother was teasing him like that.

Mokuba was slowly preparing, thinking about how much things had changed lately. After everything that happened with Noah and after battle city Kaiba thought about how he treated his little brother, he had change quite few thing, so much that Mokuba sometime wasn't sure this was really his brother but right now he couldn't be more happy, his brother finally was the same older brother he once was before they got adopted, always caring for him and had him as his first priority.

Mokuba sighted, it wasn't true, there was one thing that could made him even happier. Of course to anyone Kaiba was still the same cold hearted jerk he always was, simply because he kept all his smiles, laughs and care for Mokuba and for him only. Sure Mokuba was happy that he now had the brother he always wanted but he would like his brother to actually have someone else in his life like friends, but Kaiba wouldn't trust anyone else than him.

Mokuba was the only one who know what really happened to Kaiba when they were younger, of course he didn't knew near half of it but he knew enough to understand the real motivation of his brother.

Mokuba finally finished preparing himself and went downstairs, Kaiba was already eating when he walked in, he sat down and started to eat his breakfast.

Kaiba looked up at him. "Tonight I have a really important meeting and I'll be home late, you can invite a friend over if you want, you can also order pizza, I let some money on the counter."

Mokuba smiled up at him. "Ok." Sure he really didn't like it when his brother was working late but he considered himself lucky, Kaiba was doing everything he could, even hiring someone else to help him with work, so he could spend time with him, of course there were still a few things he couldn't get out but it was never more often then twice a month and his brother let him do anything when he couldn't be there, even inviting friends, something he could never do before.

&&&

"Hey Mokuba!" Mokuba stopped and turned around, he was expecting this, everyday each time he enter the school someone call him and try to befriend him because of his money.

This time it was Matthew, he was the most popular guy of the elementary school and him and his gang wanted Mokuba to hang out with us. To the opposite of the other one trying to get Mokuba's attention they weren't after his money, they were already loaded, of course they couldn't compete with the Kaibas but they all had more money than they could ever use in all their life.

But truth be told, Mokuba didn't like them, in fact he despised them but didn't let it shown that much since it would turn the entire school against him. They were nothing more then spoiled snobs brats, they were acting as if they were almighty, something that Mokuba hated, he knew money didn't give happiness, after all, except for the mansion, which was actually brought by Gozaburo Kaiba spent more money on charity for orphan or low fun family than he actually used for him and Mokuba.

Mokuba was actually fine with it, he didn't wanted or needed all theses thing Matthew and his friends were showing off every occasion they had, unlike them he wasn't a spoiled brat. But what Mokuba really hated about them was the way they had of thinking that poor people were below everything and were only there to serve them.

Mokuba had been poor, he lived in a orphanage for 2 years and he knew for a fact that poorer people deserved to have what the rich had even more then rich themselves, give big amounts of money to someone who truly knows about being poor and he'll divides it with others in need, give money to a rich and he'll keep it to himself even if he don't need it.

Matthew and his friends were in the second category, they actually believed orphan shouldn't be taken care of, that they were only a pain in the butt and that people should just get rid of them, they were a stain to the city.

Words like those made Mokuba dream of breaking all of Matthew's teeth, but like mentioned earlier, this would cause his own death. Instead Mokuba just showed indifference to the other boys

"Hey Mokuba I was wondering if maybe you'll like to hang around with us after school?" Matthew asked.

Mokuba turned around and continued to walk toward his locker, wishing he could just leave him alone, couldn't this guy catch a clue? "No, I have better things to do."

"You mean staying with that little junk of the street? Come on Mokie you don't have to force yourself to be nice with him, stop pitying him this piece of thrash doesn't deserve you as a friend."

"First of all it's Mokuba to you, second of all I'm not forcing my self to be nice with him or pity him, third he's not a piece of trash he's my friend and last, he deserve to be my friend more than you'll ever do." Mokuba turned around and walked to his classroom where he sat next to the one Matthew called a piece of trash: Ryan.

Ryan smiled when Mokuba sat down. "I see you had a little talk with Matthew." Mokuba nodded. "You really shouldn't care that much about what he kept saying."

"I know but I really hate it when he speaks like that, It insult you, and me." Mokuba added as an after thought.

"Still, look I don't feel insulted because I know I'm better then him, so you have no reason to be."

"I know but he's insulting you and you're my friend, I can't help it."

"Well if what he said is bugging you because it's insulting for me then you should think about it the other way around." Mokuba gave him a confused look. "If you are mad because he's insulting me then tell yourself that he's saying the truth then you won't care anymore." This time Mokuba was really confused.

Ryan sighed. "It's that simple, think of thing the other way around, he's right I'm a little junk of the street, still I'm better than him."

A small smile appeared on Mokuba's face. "I'm sorry for thinking this but its working."

"Don't be, after all it's the truth." This time both of them were laughing.

Once they calmed down Mokuba remembered why he wanted to see him in the first place. "Hey my brother's working late and he said I could have a friend over, you wanna come?"

"Sure"

&&&

That night Kaiba opened the door of the mansion, as soon as he stepped in he could heard kid laughing; Mokuba and Ryan. He walked to the living room to see them watching a movie with popcorn.

"Hey kids."

"Hi Seto" Mokuba answered.

"Listen, I'm going to sleep, you can't stay up all night if you want as long as you let me sleep and don't break anything, ok?"

"Ok" He answered.

Kaiba grabbed the remote and pressed the pause button. "Hey!!!" Both of them complained, they turned around and surprise appeared on their face when they saw it was Kaiba.

"Hi big brother!" Mokuba said, jumping in his arms.

"Hi Mokuba. I see you two are having fun." Kaiba said with a smile looking at the messy room.

"Don't worry we'll fix it." Ryan said.

"Really I don't care about it, as long as you let me sleep." Kaiba yawned and put Mokuba back down. "Goodnight." Kaiba say restarting the movie, but the two kids where already hypnotised by the screen.

"You know, you're lucky to have a brother like him." Ryan said after the movie was finished.

"I know, it's just…"

"Go on." Ryan said.

Mokuba looked away. "It's just that sometime I'd wish he could have friends, you know how much Seto gave up so I could be happy, I just wish it hadn't cost him so much."

"What do you mean by so much?"

This time Mokuba was looking directly at his friend. "You know about my brother's reputation, most of it is true, he act nice toward you because you're my friend, you remember that it took almost 6 month before he let you came here and three more before he stopped giving you those looks."

"Yeah, I remember, he's really intimidating when he wants to."

"You know, he's acting like that for a reason, if he ever find out I told you that he'll kill me so you're better not tell anyone. Our parent's death really shocked him, I was too young to even remember them so it didn't really affect me, after our parent's death our uncle took us in but as soon as he used our entire heritage he dropped us in an orphanage."

"You really didn't have an easy life."

"You can say that again, when Gozaburo adopted us Seto was still fine, at first Gozaburo was really nice to us, I actually loved him as a step-father at this time, Seto did too, at least a little even if he would never admit it. But He only tricked us into trusting him, after about two month he turned around and started to abuse Seto, after that he kinda never trusted anyone again, except me."

"Never?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "No, he never had any friend after that, ever since then he insult everyone who talk to him in any kind of friendly way, I guess that he doesn't want to get hurt again. What I meant to say earlier was that even if I'm happy with what I have I'd be even more if Seto could trust someone and made friends, I can't stop wondering what would happen to him if I disappear."

"So if I understand correctly you are sad because you think he's not happy?"

"Well that's a way to look at it put it's more complicated, I just wish he could open more to people, have a normal life, he doesn't have anyone else than me."

&&&

When Kaiba woke up this morning both of the boys were sleeping peacefully on the couch, he made his best to let them sleep by keeping silent and left for work. He decided to walk to work this morning for two reasons, it was a nice day and it was his driver's day off. Unfortunately for him he met an unwanted person.

"Hey watch where you're going Kaiba." Joey shouted when slightly pushed him with his shoulder maybe not by accident.

"What did you just say? Sorry mutt but I don't speak dog language."

"You're asking for it Kaiba!"

"And what will you do? Bark at me? Or maybe bite me with your little puppy teeth?"

"You'll see, one day I'll get you Seto." Joey said and turned around.

Before Joey could even take a step Kaiba grabbed the back of his collar and twisted his wrist behind his back. "What did you just said Mutt?"

Joey looked behind him straight into Kaiba's eyes. "I said that I'll get you one day."

"After that you moron."

"I said Seto, so what, that's you name."

"No one call me by my first name except Mokuba, if I ever hear this name come out of your mouth I'll make sure you never talk again, is that clear?"

"Gee what's your problem? That's just a name." Kaiba twisted Joey's wrist a little more. "Ok I won't tell it again, happy?"

Kaiba let him go and started to walk again not paying any attention to his insult. He couldn't believe the mutt dared to call him by his first name, he hated what this name represented; a scared weak little child. He couldn't bear to hear this name out of anyone's mouth except for his little brother, because he knew.

Mokuba was the only one who knew who he really was and he was the only one who understood him. He had decided long ago that he would never let anyone hurt him again, that was why he was hiding himself by being the arrogant jerk everyone called Kaiba, he know this was kind of coward but it was better then being hurt.

ok here the first chapter, since I have nothing better to do I'm stating the second right away as I said before never more than one week but that's a maximum it's usually a few day less when I'm in the mood and all my chapters have at least 2000 words so you wont end up with one week of waiting for a little 400 words chapter.


	2. Make a wish

Mokie girl: well tank you, with all of fic I read about Kaiba I'm glad to see I'm learning something out of them lolll.

Lady blade. Lolll sorry for you being late but you're not the only one with classes, in fact I should be preparing for my writing comprehension of Wednesday but who cares I already got it all figure out sweat drop I hate exam week, I have five exam in three days.

Chapter two: Make a wish.

Mokuba opened his eyes but closed them instantly, the sun was killing his poor eyes, at first he thought it was his brother with his 'wake up calls' but after a few minutes of silence he opened his eyes again. The ceiling above his head was strange, it was different then what he remembered, he looked around and realised he was in the living room.

"Hey wake up." He said sleepily throwing a pillow at Ryan.

"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's almost noon, I guess we feel asleep after all, too bad for spending the night up."

"Looks like we're all alone."

"It's the weekend; all the maids have the weekend off." Mokuba said. "The only people here except us are a few guards outside and the butler."

"You mean that creepy old guy, the little one with the big head and the small glasses?" The two kids looked at each other, they didn't like Hobson, he was giving them the creeps and being all alone here with him wasn't really something they were looking for."

"What about we go to the arcade?" Mokuba suggested, anything was good to get away from the little old man.

The two of them walked in the street toward the arcade. "Oh no." Mokuba complained seeing a few face he didn't wanted to see."

"What a good way of starting the day, maybe staying at you home with the butler wasn't that bad." Ryan said, rolling his eyes when the group finally reached them.

"Hey Mokuba, we're going to the arcade wanna come with us?" Matthew looked at Ryan. "That is as soon as you get rid of this trash."

"You know what, I don't really feel like going to the arcade anymore." Mokuba and Ryan turned around and started to walk away.

"When will you understand Mokuba? He's not like us, he's poor, you shouldn't be talking to him, it's not good for you."

"Hey, I might not be rich but I'm not poor either."

"And you do you think you are telling me what's good or not for me?"

"Come on, you're a Kaiba, you mustn't be seen with a guy like him, you're better then him."

"And since when do you decide what a Kaiba can or can't do?" Mokuba asked, he was tired of them always trying to make him think their way.

"Is there a problem kid?" Said a voice behind Matthew.

All the kid looked at the source of the voice. "Uhmm no, we were going." Matthew said as he walked away with his friends.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Joey asked once the others were gone.

"We wanted to go to the arcade but since they are going there then I guess we're not." Mokuba said. "What about you."

"I was in a bad mood and when I saw those guys with you I decided to have a little fun."

"And why were you in such a bad mood?" Ryan asked.

"I bet you anything that he saw my brother this morning."

"How did you know?"

"It's not really that hard to figure out, Seto's the only one I know who can put even you in a bad mood."

Mokuba was right, there were only two things that could put Joey in a bad mood, someone hurting on of his friend or seeing Kaiba, the three of them decided to eat some pizza and were now heading for the game shop, the others were probably already there.

The three of them stopped in front of the local new attraction, the mayor really was a strange guy. It was nothing much, only a fountain but the neighbourhood started a rumor about your wish becoming reality if you throw a coin in it, of course everyone knew it was just a joke, throwing a coin in a fountain never made wish became reality but people did it just for fun…or see who had the guts to throw to most money in it.

"Oh yea, I heard of this place, it's the wishing fountain." Joey took a coin out of his pocket with a grin.

"Don't tell me you believe in those things." Mokuba said.

"Hey after all the crazy things that happened to all of us you tell me there's no way this rumor could be true?" Mokuba still wasn't convinced. "Then you are right, I don't believe in it for a sec, I'm just doing it for fun."

Mokuba smiled, _why not._ Both him and Ryan took out a coin and the three of them walked in front of the fountain. Joey was first, he closed his eyes for a few second to think about the wish he could make, then a really large grin appeared on his face and he flipped the coin right in the fountain.

Ryan was next, he was turning the coin around in his hand and finally threw it in the fountain. When his turn came Mokuba looked at the water, what could he wish for, of course it wasn't like it was going to come true anyway, it was for the fun of it, but he still wanted to wish for something he really wanted, like the fountain really was magic.

While he was looking at his reflection he saw his locket around his neck, a small smile appeared on his face. _I know what I want, I want Seto to be able to trust people again, like when he was still a child._ Mokuba then threw the coin in the water.

The three on them started to walk toward the game shop again, they were nearly there when Joey asked them a question.

"So, what did you wished for anyway?"

"I thought you mustn't tell your wish to anyone because it won't came true." Ryan said with a smirk.

"So what it's not like the fountain is about to make any difference, it's not magic so who care if we tell it or not."

"If it doesn't really matter then why don't you do the honour?" Mokuba said.

Joey grinned. "No offence Mokuba but I wished to kick your brother's butt at duel monster."

"Oh I'm not offended, you said it yourself, the fountain won't change anything so my brother will keep kicking your but for the rest of your live." Mokuba said smiling.

"We'll se about that." Joey said grinning.

"Joey, why don't you accept it, my brother's just too strong for you, you couldn't even beat him if he turned back into a child." Mokuba said with a grin of his own.

"That's something you'll never prove. Anyway I told you my wish so now it's your turn to tell me yours."

Mokuba wondered what he could tell to them, he didn't really wanted to tell them his wish, they wouldn't understand, or rather Joey wouldn't. Fortunately Ryan spoke first. "I wished that the baby will be a boy." He said with a smile.

"Oh so your mom's pregnant, you're gonna be a big brother." Joey said with another grin.

Ryan nodded and then turned around. "What about you Mokuba? What did you wished for?"

Mokuba looked at the two of them then in front of him, the game shop was just ahead. "Do you really think I'll tell the two of you?" He said laughing before he started to run toward the game shop.

Joey and Ryan looked at him with surprise for a few second before they started to run after him.

Mokuba entered the game shop and quickly hid behind the counter, ignoring the questioning looks of his friends. Only a few second later Joey and Ryan entered panting as much as Mokuba, confusing everyone even more.

"What in the world are you three doing?" Tristan asked.

"It's their fault." Mokuba said, stepping out of his hiding place. "They were chasing me."

"Hey you're the one who started to run away." Joey said.

"And why exactly were you chasing each others like that?" Yugi asked.

The three of them looked at each other. "Well…we were…uhhhh." None of them actually wanted the other to know they had actually made wishes at the fountain. "Just forget it, it's not important." Joey said.

All of them stayed late at the game shop playing card and other game like that, of course Yugi win them all, Mokuba was always second and Joey, well he was always the loser.

"I don't get it, you finished second at duellist kingdom and fourth at battle city yet you can't even win a game as simple as go fish." Tristan said when Joey lost once again.

"Hey it's not my fault you can't shuffle the cards correctly." Joey complained.

"Come on Joey admit it, you stink at those game." Mokuba said.

"Hey in case you haven't notice you never fished first either."

"Maybe, but that's only because Yugi is unbeatable at any game." Mokuba said.

"Who cares, you never win."

"I never lost either."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Alright then, Yugi would you mind not playing this game?" Yugi shock his head no. "Good, now we'll se who wins."

As said Yugi didn't played this game, the game was quite simple, Uno. The ranking was as follow, Mokuba, Bakura, Tea, Ryan, Tristan and still last; Joey.

"Here, I'm finished, sorry Joey but it looks like you lost once again." Tristan said laying down his last card. "This kid really is a little Kaiba, he can beat everyone exept Yugi." He added patting Mokuba on the head.

"I'm not that good." Mokuba blushed lightly.

"Well then what do you say about a little duel?" Joey said.

"You really doesn't know when to gives up do you?" Tea asked.

"Just let him do what he want, I think this could be interesting." Yugi said.

Since all of them seemed to want to see them duel Mokuba accepted, _It looks like Joey's going to get himself at least one victory today._

Mokuba was the one to start, he had a lot of practice since he duelled Yugi in duellist kingdom and this time he was using his own deck. The duel didn't lasted very long, all of them were staring at Mokuba with wide eyes, he had win the duel in 6 turn and had barely lost 200 life point.

"That's what you call not that good?" Yugi asked, even he was extremely impressed by the kid's duelling skills.

"If that's the case then I wonder in what category Tristan is." Joey said.

Mokuba was just as impressed as them, he couldn't believe he had win that easily. "Well the only two people I duel against are Ryan and Seto. And well no offense but Ryan isn't really strong."

"I totally suck." Ryan admitted with a smile.

"And how much time did you duelled against your brother?" Yugi asked.

"Well I don't know, he taught me how to play when I was four and we used to play lots of time each day and I've been duelling him almost everyday for at least a year. I must have duelled him more than a thousand times."

"Did you ever beat him?" Joey asked. Mokuba shook his head no. "You mean that in a thousand duels with the skills you have you never once beat him?"

Mokuba shook his head again. "I'm lucky if I'm still in the game after five turn."

"I guess that explain why you thought you weren't that good." Bakura said. "Still with the skills you have you could be playing in the continental championship, if not in the world one."

"Bakura's right, you have the skill to play in high level tournament." Yugi said.

"I never really thought of entering a tournament, I didn't know I had the skill for it."

"Well then maybe you should, the local tournament is in a month, you could try it." Yugi said.

Mokuba smiled a little bit. "I guess I could talk to Seto about it, after all everyone can enter the local championship."

All of them played for a little while longer before deciding to call it a day, everyone was gone except for Joey (and Yugi of course since it's his house) when Mokuba tried to call his brother, he was surprised when no answer came.

"You know you really didn't had to take me home." Mokuba said once they reached the mansion barrier.

"Hey we certainly weren't going to let you walk all alone in the dark, this city's dangerous at night and you aren't just any ordinary kid." Joey said.

Mokuba sighed. "I know, thanks." He added with a small smile before entering the garden and heading toward the door.

Mokuba entered the house quietly, he never told Seto where he was and he should have been home an hour ago.

"It's about time you arrive." Said a voice behind him.

Mokuba turned around, the voice was coming from Hobson, Mokuba's heart started to beat again, for a second he thought it was Seto. "Do you know where Seto is?"

"He came back about an hour after you and your friend left, he didn't look so well, all I can tell you is that he's not in his office so he probably went straight to bed." The little man said before turning around.

Mokuba made his way upstairs, he really was tired and decided to go to bed early, if 10:30 was early for an 11 years old boy. Mokuba passed in front of his brother's room, he wanted to see him at least a little before going to bed but if what Hobson said was true and Kaiba really was sick then he should let him sleep. Mokuba went to his room and fell asleep as soon as he touched the pillow.

Hehe I really love this story I have so much in store for it.


	3. I asked you first

Chapter three: I asked you first.

Mokuba woke up the next morning, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock, it was 20 till 10, he really was tired. But then he realised something was wrong, it was Sunday, and Sunday meant that Kaiba wasn't working and was passing all the day with him doing everything he wanted, that was Mokuba's favourite day.

But Sunday also meant 'wake up call', the rule was simple, the first one up woke the other up by the worst way possible, of course Mokuba was usually the one who was being wake up by Kaiba.

Mokuba got out of bed and went downstairs, maybe Seto knew he had come late and decided to let him sleep, however when he entered the kitchen it was empty, his brother wasn't there wish surprised him, everyday Sunday for almost the last year when he entered the kitchen his big brother was there reading the newspaper while drinking a coffee, he would always look up at him and smile, while greeting him, then the two off them would go eat outside.

The little Kaiba sat down at his usual place, the silent that Kaiba's absence was causing was somehow uncomfortable. A maid suddenly entered the kitchen, snapping Mokuba out of his reverie.

"Oh good morning young master Kaiba, I thought you and your brother were already gone like always."

"I know, but he never woke me up, did you saw him this morning?"

"Not since he went to his room yesterday and his coat is still here so he's probably still sleeping."

As she left Mokuba stared at her like she was crazy, he knew for a fact that Kaiba was always up at 6 during the week and never later then 8 during week end. But then again everyone needs a little bit more sleep once in a while and Hobson did say that he looked sick.

Mokuba left the kitchen and started to climb the stairs, he had to know, he was just going to check on him, after all his brother was never sick or never paid attention to it when he was so if he was staying in bed because of it then it must be something really bad.

One in front of his brother's room door Mokuba stopped, he was just going to check on him and let him rest, he knocked softly and waited to an answer. When none came Mokuba entered, the room was totally dark, all the curtain and light where closed. Mokuba walked next to the bed and let his hand wander on it to find his brother.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked when he touched something solid. His eyes were starting to be used to the dark and he could see his big brother's sleeping form. Mokuba softly shook him. "Seto wake up."

Mokuba felt his brother move and saw him tuning around to look at whoever had woke him, both of their eyes went wide. Mokuba blinked a few time, the person in front of him was about his own age, and had green hair, he couldn't really see more about him because of the dark but the image of Noah appeared in his mind.

This other person too was blinking, as if not believing what he was seeing. Then both of them started to yell and they each felt on their side of the bed. Mokuba stared at ceiling, he kept telling himself there was no way this could be Noah, Noah was somewhere in a computer somewhere in the world and Mokuba didn't wanted to see him ever again.

Mokuba slowly rose and looked over the bed, there was no one, he slowly climbed on it and made his way to the other side. He silently counted to 3 in his head before looking at the floor beside the bed…there was no one. Hearing a sound, Mokuba turned around just in time to see a small person get out of under the bed and running out of the room.

"Hey wait up!!" Mokuba started to run after him.

It wasn't long before Mokuba lost him; whoever this kid was knew his way around the mansion really well. He was wondering which way to go when he heard voices, it seemed like someone else caught him. He quickly ran toward the source of the noises.

Mokuba saw Hobson with one of the guard who was holding the kid, now that he was outside of the darkness of the room Mokuba could clearly see him, the first thing his brain registered was that this wasn't Noah, then he realised he was about the same weight and age as him, but what really surprised him was his eyes, he knew those eyes, Mokuba shook his head, that wasn't possible.

Mokuba walked up to the guard, he was holding the kid over the ground by his neck with his arm, a position Mokuba knew to be painful due to duellist kingdom.

"Put him down." Ordered Mokuba.

"I'm sorry young master Kaiba but this isn't possible." Hobson said.

"And who do you think you are to contradict me like that?"

"This young kid is an intruder and we have to get rid of him, that's what we are paid for."

Mokuba eyed him dangerously, he knew fully well that what Hobson meant by get rid of him didn't meant throw him out of the mansion. Under Gozaburo's reign every one caught inside the mansion no matter his age always ended up in the hospital, after Gozaburo's death his brother forbid then to hurt people if they weren't dangerous and clearly said that he would have the head of anyone who would lay a hand on a kid on his propriety, of course Hobson listened, he made the guard give a lesson to the intruders outside Kaiba's propriety.

"This intruder is my friend I invited him over and I asked Seto first and he said it was ok, if you don't want to get another job then put him down."

"If you invited him then why didn't anyone told us so and why was he running away."

"I don't need your approval to have a friend over or play hide and seek, this isn't your house and you do what me and my brother tell you so put him down right now."

As soon and the guard put the kid down Mokuba grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his room, the kid didn't really protested, it was obvious that Mokuba was less dangerous than the guard, As soon as they entered the room Mokuba closed the door and turned around to look at the intruder.

"Since when is this room a bedroom?" The stranger asked.

"What are you talking about, this had been my room for the last two years. Who are you anyway? And what are you doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"What about you?"

"Hey I asked you first."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you first and this is my house."

A small smirk appeared on the stranger's face. "That's not your house, Gozaburo already have enough of me and my brother why would he let you stay here?"

Mokuba was now confused. "What are you talking about? I lived here with my brother for the past 6 years and Gozaburo died 4 years ago."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Look, you can think whatever you want but this is my house and if you don't tell me who you are I'm going to call back the guards." Mokuba really had enough of this stupid game.

"You wouldn't dare." The other kid sounded extremely sure of himself.

"Just wait until my big brother come back home."

"What's wrong? Can't you defend yourself? You need your mom to protect you?"

"My mother's dead."

"I wasn't referring to your mother, you sure aren't smart."

"Forget it, just what exactly were you doing in my brother's room anyway?"

"That's my room and in case you haven't notice I was sleeping before you woke me up."

"What is wrong with you? Didn't you heard me, that's not you house-"

"Where did you get that?" The kid interrupted him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The locket, where did you get it?" The kid voice was really starting to sound dangerous.

"It's mine, my brother made it especially for me."

"Liar, I gave it to my little brother, why do you have it?"

The same thought came back to Mokuba's mind, what if it was true? After all they looked quite the same and after everything this kid had just say. "S-Seto?"

The kid's eyes widened a little. "How did you…?" He then shook his head. "That's not important, you're better tell me right now what you are doing with my brother's necklace or you're going to regret it."

"You gave it to me." The kid was now looking at him as if he was crazy.

&&&

"So if I understand everything you want me to believe that you are Mokuba and I'm supposed to be 16 but that for some reason you don't know about I became a child again?"

"That's it."

"Who do you take me for? There's no such thing as magic, I admit that you may looks like the crying little baby that calls himself my brother but even he's not stupid enough to invent such stupid stories."

Mokuba could feel the anger and sadness rising in him, sure he had expected his brother to not believe him and even call him crazy, he knew his brother stopped believing in magic after their mother died but he never expected him to say that his little brother was a little crying baby and was stupid, but then again maybe he should have expected it…

Mokuba grabbed Kaiba's laptop and placed it a little bit to roughly in front of Seto. "Here, just take your stupid laptop and see for yourself who's telling the truth, once you're finished you can go to hell for all I care." And with that he left the room and the mansion.

Seto was still staring at the slammed door, he had no idea why Mokuba was so mad, after all that wasn't like he had insulted him. His eyes then turned to the computer, deep down he wanted to check it like the kid that pretended to be his brother told him to do but another part of him told him that this would mean believing the kid. But after all Seto's main default had always been curiosity so he decided just to give it a look…

&&&

Mokuba tried to prove himself wrong for hours now, he tried anything to find any trace of Seto but he had no chance, the security video clearly showed his brother entering his room but never getting out and there was no camera inside his room, he had no idea what he should do or how in the world did this happened, how could his brother became a child again in one day?

Of course with all the time he spent with Yugi and the other he had saw quite a few weird things that no one could explain but never anything like that. And what was he supposed to do now? His brother was around the same age as he was, he might be a genius but he didn't had what it takes to run the company yet, and what about if someone realize about Kaiba's disappearance, he would be into deep trouble if the social worker find out no one was taking care of him.

One thing was sure; he couldn't get out of this one by himself, he was going to need help. Mokuba exited Kaiba Corp. and made his way to the game shop, if anyone knew what to do in those kinds of situations it was Yugi and the other and right now they were the only one he knew who wouldn't think he was crazy.

When Mokuba opened the door the little bells rang and all heads turned his way. Yugi was the first to talk. "Hey Mokuba!"

"Hi guys." Of course his fake smile didn't fooled anyone.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba looked up at them and hesitated a little, how in the world are you supposed to tell your best friends that your brother they hate so much had turned into a kid? What told him they would even help, after all they hated his brother.

"No, nothing's wrong." Mokuba's voice wasn't that much convincing.

"Come on, don't take us for fools you are about as much a bad liar as Yug. No offence." Joey added to Yugi's intention.

"It's ok, so what exactly is bothering you Mokuba?"

"Well…you see I kinda have a really big problem and I was hoping you could help me."

"Sure but why isn't Kaiba helping you?" Yugi asked.

"Well you see that's kind of the problem."

"Don't tell me moneybag put himself into trouble and we have to help him out again."

Mokuba sighed, he had expected Joey to react this way. "That's not it, well not exactly, I don't know how this happen I really have no idea and I don't know what to do and…" Tears started to fell out of his eyes, right now he wanted his big brother to be right here so he could just snuggle into him, he didn't like it that his brother wouldn't be able to protect him and the word Seto said before he left really shocked him.

"Whoa easy Mokuba." Tea started to comfort Mokuba and eyed Joey in a menacing way.

"Hey I didn't do anything."

Mokuba calmed down, he didn't felt near as safe as in his brother's arms but right now Tea was as good as anyone. Yugi walked in front of him with a worried look, whatever was going on was serious.

"Mokuba could you tell us exactly what is going on, is your brother ok."

Mokuba nodded. "He's fine…I think."

"So what's the problem?" Joey asked impatiently, he didn't liked it when he didn't know what was going on.

Mokuba tried to tell them but he couldn't find how. "I think it would be better if you just come and see." He finally said.

&&&

Sorry again for the long update but like I said in my author page this week was the last one before my end-of-term report so I had lot of exam last week and three school project due this week. Don't worry the next update will be one time.


	4. What a strange kid

Hi again everyone like I promised the update in on time.

AFK25: Lolll since one week passed between the time I started the last chapter and the day I finished it when I read you review I was like 'Green hair??? What is she talking about?' That's when I remembered, the explanation is simple: in the first season Kaiba had green hair, (sad to say I could only find the 3 first episode, stupid 4kid) anyway they were green and a week ago a read in a fic an interesting theory that Gozaburo was forcing Kaiba to dye his hair green so that he'd look more like Noah and I kinda loved this idea.

Ok here some **_Important_** information before continuing: Since Kaiba turned back into a child I'll be calling him Seto, also to him it's like he woke up in another world, he doesn't even know anything about his life, to him it's like he went to bed one day and woke up 4 years later so in the story Seto may use words like yesterday, a week or a month ago because to him it only happened a week before but for real it was over 4 years ago.

Chapter four: What a strange kid.

The curiosity had gotten the best of Seto, as soon as Mokuba exited the room he jumped on the computer and started to do research just as he was told and he didn't like what he was seeing. Sure, anyone could tell a lie, he had said a lot in his young life but he knew that it was impossible, even for the most intelligent person on heart, to change all the sites of the internet so they all said the same lie...

Conclusion: The kid with long black hair was telling the truth, even worst that meant that he really was Mokuba, he even checked that on the laptop and there was no doubt about it. Now he understood why he was so angry, he said his brother was stupid but to him it didn't matter, he spoke his mind and if his brother didn't like it then it was his fault.

The little Seto yawned, he had turned back into a kid…so what, that didn't bothered him in the least since he couldn't even remember ever being older so to him it felt more like he had ended up in another world. Even better, it appeared that Gozaburo had died years ago, something he had wished for years, so that meant that he would never feel the wrath of the old fool again.

Seto still had trouble realising that in one day Gozaburo had disappeared, to him it was still only yesterday that his step-father had beat him until he couldn't even sit up because he found out he was sick. Seto tried to move his wrist but the pain was too great, it was definitely broken, _"That's what you get for being sick." _His step-father said when he broke it.

Seto looked at himself in the mirror, he sure didn't look so well, his face was completely white with red on both his cheek, he had problem breathing and he felt dizzy. One thought made its way to his mind: if Gozaburo wasn't there then they wasn't anyone to keep him from resting until he felt better so he made his way back to his room being careful not to move his injured wrist and felt asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

&&&

"So what's wrong with your brother anyway?" That was the fifth time Joey asked the same question and everyone was getting tired about it.

"I told you you'll see when we get there."

They finally stopped in front of the Kaiba mansion's gate. "Are you sure it's safe to come in here, last time we did both you and your brother tried to kill us."

"Boy Joey you are such a coward." Tea complained.

"Does Kaiba even know you are letting us in his house?" Joey asked when Mokuba opened the gate.

"No he doesn't and I don't even think he cares."

"Come on, why won't you just tell us what is wrong instead of forcing us to go inside?"

"Because if I tell you you won't believe me."

"And what makes you think that?" Yugi asked.

"Because I can't believe it myself." Mokuba answered as he opened the door of the mansion.

Mokuba took them all to the living room, they were all looking everywhere in amazement, Yugi and Joey were the only one who saw what the mansion looked like from the inside but they had never saw the living room, the entire game shop could fit in it.

"Are you sure your brother won't mind you having so many friends over, you know he hates it when you invite friends." All the heads turned around to see the little butler with the big head and glassed, he was even giving the creep to Joey…but then again Joey wasn't really the brave type, but he didn't like this guy.

"Mind your own business." All the head then turned at Mokuba, he sounded too much like Kaiba for their liking, they had no idea the kid could talk like that. "Do you know where the other one is? The one with the green hair?"

Hobson shook his head no. "I didn't saw him since this morning."

"Fine you may leave." Mokuba turned around and saw all of them starring at him like he had grown another head. "What? I hate this guy." Boy if even Mokuba didn't like him then there was surely something fishy about him.

"So who's the other one, you mentioned someone with green hair." Tea said.

"Who cares, you brought us all here because of your brother, remember?" Joey really was impatient to finish this and go back home.

"Alright just follow me, if Hobson didn't saw him then he's either in my room or in his." Mokuba walked up the stairs with the other behind him, he had them all really confused with all this talk about his brother and a green haired kid.

The first stop was Mokuba's room, once again they couldn't help but look all around the room, it was like six times the size of Yugi's room. Mokuba looked around a little but he obviously didn't find what he was looking for so he went back in the always motioning to the others to follow him.

Mokuba didn't really went that far, in fact his brother's room door was just in front of his, Mokuba entered it with the others behind him, the room was just as dark as when he entered it earlier that morning.

"And where are we now? I can't see a thing." Just as Joey finished his sentence Mokuba founds the light switch and turned it on to reveal a room even bigger then Mokuba's one and around 10 times messier then the little Kaiba's one.

"This is Seto's room." Mokuba answered Joey's question.

"What? You mean this mess is Kaiba's room? I can't believe it."

"Me neither, I can't believe that Kaiba is a messy kind of guy." Tea said.

"That's because you don't know him, as long as I can remember my brother's room was always a mess, he says he had inherit our father's mania of tidiness. Trust me, that about as neat as his room can get, he cleaned it yesterday." Mokuba walked toward the bed at the end of the room.

"How can he find anything in a place like this, even my house is cleaner then that." Joey said trying his best to follow Mokuba without breaking anything.

A small giggle escaped from Mokuba's mouth. "When our father was still alive I remember him asking Seto the same question, even he wasn't as messy and he was quite hard to beat but I guess that with our mother's death he had to learn to clean a little."

All of them noticed the shadow passing in Mokuba's eyes, they knew that his parent were dead but Mokuba rarely spoke about it, he never really knew them and had only few memories of his father, there death didn't really affected him since he was too young to even realize it but still he couldn't deny that he missed them.

"Anyway, to answer you question Seto said to our father that since everything was on the floor he only had one place to look when he wanted to find something."

"So, that's you little green haired friend?" Tristan asked once they reached the bed.

"Well you can put it that way…"

"I thought you said it was about your brother so where is he?" Joey complained.

"He's right in front of you."

All eyes turned back to the green haired kid sleeping in the bed. "No way. You mean this kid is Kaiba?" Yugi asked in disbelief. All Mokuba could do was nod. "How in the world did this happen?"

"If only I knew. That's why I asked for your help, I didn't know what else I could do"

"And when did this happened?"

"I don't know he was like that when I went to woke him up this morning."

"And how did he react?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think it bother him, I think he don't have any memories that go over his current age."

"What make you so sure of that?" Joey asked.

"Because when I talked to him he didn't recognise me and he thought our step-father was still alive."

"Well since he doesn't remember us you think it's safe to wake him up? I mean he's just a kid right, how dangerous can he really be." Tristan said.

"You're forgetting something, this is Kaiba we're talking about, kid or not I don't trust him."

All the sound caused Seto to turn around in his bed, but surprisingly he didn't woke up, Tea was the first to finally dare to get closer. "Come on guys, it's just a kid, you really are nothing but wimp." She then put her hand on Seto's forehead. "Poor thing, he has a really high fever."

"Poor thing???" Joey yelled in surprise. "This is Kaiba we are talking about, for good sake, he's not a poor thing."

Unfortunately Joey was a little bit too loud; in Seto's mind shouting usually meant you're going to get it. Seto opened his eyes and in a second he was already to the other side of the room.

Once the surprise of seeing the kid suddenly gets away Joey was the first one to talk. "See, he's not that sick if he can get up this fast."

Of course Joey couldn't be any further from the truth; Seto's fever was so high that his vision was all blurry and he had trouble staying on his feet. He took deep breath to calm himself, this wasn't Gozaburo, he died long ago, there was nothing to be afraid of.

"What do you want?" Seto asked.

Joey shivered, even as a kid Kaiba was still the same jerk. "He's right, why are we here anyway?"

"You're here to help us remember?" Mokuba said.

The little Seto smirked. "Oh it's you again, and what makes you think I want help from anyone?"

"Because you can't stay a kid forever." Mokuba said.

"Really, and why is that?"

"Because you're the one who's supposed to take care of Mokuba." Joey said.

"So what? I've been taking care of him since I was five it's about time the little baby learn to take care of himself I'm tired to always have him getting in my way."

Yugi and his friends couldn't believe there ears, this kid was supposed to be Kaiba, didn't he always took care of Mokuba? What was going on here? All eyes turned on Mokuba but the kid only looked down and walked out of the room. They all followed him to Seto's pleasure, he wasn't sure he could stay on his feet for much longer.

Tears started to escape Mokuba's eyes when he closed the door of his room behind him, Joey was about to enter it to talk to him when Yami stopped him. "Let him be for now, he needs time alone, we can wait for him downstairs."

"I can't believe this kid." Joey yelled when they entered the living room. "I always thought Kaiba was a jerk that was low, I can't believe even he could say such a thing."

"Yelling to the ceiling won't gives you any answer Joey" Yami said sitting down on a couch. "I'm sure Mokuba will explain everything to us when he's ready, as for Kaiba; he's so sick that he could barely stand on his feet, he won't go really far."

"I don't care, if this kid ever dare to say something like that in front of Mokuba again he's going to get it, kid or not."

"Joey calm down. Do you realise what you are saying, you can't hit him he's just a kid, Yami's right, all we can do is wait for Mokuba to show up so why don't you go raid the fridge, that'll change your mind.

A few hours passed by, soon all of them were hungry, even Joey who ate almost all day long, so they ordered pizza. Yami walked up the stairs to Mokuba's room and knocked.

"Mokuba, can I come in?" When he heard no answer he entered it. Mokuba was sleeping on his bed, Yami sat down beside him and shook him lightly. Two big grey-blue eyes looked up at him. "Hey kid, Joey's ordering some pizza, feeling good enough to come eat with us or do you want me to bring you some?"

Mokuba sat up in his bed. "I'll come." He followed Yami but stopped in front of the door. "What about Seto?"

"I just checked on him, he's still sleeping and I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon."

Mokuba nodded and followed Yami downstairs to get a piece of pizza before Joey eats all of it. "Do you have any idea how this happened?"

"So far I don't but don't worry about it, I'm sure everything will be alright, we'll take care of you."

&&&

Yay one more chapter done and the worst part is I'm mostly improvising all of it, anyway I kept my promise, you can't say I'm late this time. But right now I need to think a little about how the story will go.


	5. Even more mysteries

It seem I don't get as much review with this story as I was getting with the lasts ones...oh well, doesn't matter I'm doing this before I love to write, but I also love knowing I'm not writing for nothing. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter five: Even more mysteries.

Mokuba went downstairs with Yami to get pizza before Joey eat it all, fortunately for them there was still some left so they served themselves. The dinner was mostly silent, which was uncomfortable, no one wanted to bring up the subject they all wanted to know.

Of course Joey, who really needed a lesson in tact, wasn't as careful as he should have been. "So, what exactly is wrong with your brother, I know he's a jerk but I thought he cared about you?"

"Joey." Tea hit him behind the head for that last comment.

"Well now that Joey brought up the subject do you feel good enough to explain everything?" Mokuba turned over at Yami and looked down.

"I don't know more than you about how he became a child again."

"So then do you have any idea why he's treating you like dirt?" Joey said. This time it was Tristan who hit him.

Mokuba looked down a little bit more. "I'm not sure…"

"Then just tell us what you think." Yami said.

"Well, I doubt any of you forgot how my brother was when you first met him."

"How could we forget? He tried to kill us and you weren't any better than him."

"JOEY" Tea and Tristan yelled at him.

"It's ok." Mokuba said. "I know I wasn't good to you. The thing is, Seto didn't became a total jerk over night, when we were little he was completely different from what he is now, in fact I think you could all have been good friends if he hadn't change."

"Me? Friend with Kaiba? Never in a million years kid." Joey crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can think whatever you want but I won't change my mind. Seto started to change soon after we were adopted, around the age he must be right now."

"And do you know why he changed?" Yami asked.

Mokuba looked away. "I don't."

Joey just shrugged his shoulder. "If you ask me he was just a spoiled brat." Every eyes turned on him. "Hey don't look at me like that, what I'm saying is totally logical, just look around you, his step-father could buy him anything he wanted, you've seen the other rich guys at our school, they are all jerk."

Tea and Tristan looked at each other, this was possible, but what was really surprising was that Joey was the one to figure that out. Mokuba wanted to tell them that Seto wasn't a spoiled brat but if he did he would have to admit that he lied when he said he didn't know what happened to his brother.

"Lets just concentrate on the current problem, Kaiba's past is none of our busyness." Yami said. "Right now we have to decide what we will do with the two of you." Everyone turned at him. "People aren't blind, they will find out eventually that Kaiba disappeared and Mokuba could get into trouble if the social worker, or someone that simply despise Kaiba find out there's no one to take care of him."

"Yami's right." Joey said. "All of this could become fishy in no time."

"Why don't we just cover it up?" All eyes turned on Tea.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Joey asked.

"Simple, we just have to invent something to explain where Kaiba is and who the kid is."

"Yeah that's great Tea, we'll just tell them that Kaiba turned into a kid, that's great." Joey said sarcastically.

"Joey she said to invent something." Yami said. "And she has quite a good idea, lets see, all we have to do is find an excuse as to why Kaiba disappeared."

"Yeah but like what?" Tristan asked.

"We could say that he's gone on a vacation trip." Mokuba said.

"That should cover things up…for a while at least, maybe by then we can figure out a way to change him back to normal." Yami said.

"Yeah but what are we going to do with them, if Kaiba is gone then Mokuba can't stay alone here, people would think Kaiba is neglecting him and how are we supposed to explain the little Kaiba's presence?" Tea asked.

"Mokuba?" Mokuba turned his head toward Yami. "What exactly is your birth name?"

Mokuba seemed to think a little. "I think it's Norisaka, why?

"It's really simple, the two of you will stay at the game shop, I'm sure grandpa won't mind once we explain everything to him, we'll give your brother is birth name back and made him pass as your cousin."

"Well that makes sense. Now all we have to do is hope your brother will play the game." Joey said.

"Ok so this is settle, for now we should let him sleep. We'll come back tomorrow to get the two of you, try and talk to him before then."

Once the other left Mokuba decided to check on his brother, he looked quite sick this morning and he was worried so he took some medics and went to his room. He could see his brother still sleeping and he really didn't looked so well so he woke him up.

Seto looked up at him. "What do you want now?"

Mokuba handed him the pills. "Here, this will make you feel better."

Seto turned his back to him. "Get lost, I don't need your help."

However this time Mokuba didn't let him win that easily. "All right, I have enough of you, you are sick so you are going to take those stupid pills and shut up."

"Like you can force me to take them."

"You know what? I don't care if you take them, I'm being nice to you because I care, I can't help you if you don't let me."

"Great cause I don't want nor need you help."

"Fine, that's your problem, now listen because I'm only going to say this once, tomorrow morning we are going to stay with one of my friends and you are my cousin got that?"

"Whatever." Seto turned his back to him again and tried to sleep again.

Once Mokuba left the room he turned around, Mokuba had left the pills and a glass of water on the nightstand. Seto stared at them, the truth was, he barely sleep at all during the day, he wasn't even sleeping when Mokuba walked in and he really didn't felt good. He extended his arm to take the pills but took it back halfway through.

He couldn't take them, he clearly said that he didn't wanted any help, he knew that if he ever trusted anyone again he would only get hurt, he knew that from fact, after all that was the only reason why he didn't trusted anyone… not even Mokuba, as much as he wanted to.

The next morning Mokuba came to check on him again, he was surprised to find the room empty. He looked over the nightstand to see the pills still standing there; it looked like it was too much to hope that he would take them sooner or later.

He made his way downstairs and found him silently eating breakfast. "What are you doing here?"

Seto turned around to look at him. "What does it looks like, didn't you said we were going to stay with one of your friends?"

Just as he said those words the doorbell rang and soon after Joey erupted in the kitchen soon followed by the others, Seto did his best to ignore them but Joey just can't be ignored, especially when he makes a fool of himself.

"Oh great food, can I have some?" Joey asked seeing Seto eat.

Of course Mokuba accepted, the poor kid really didn't know how to say no and anyway he needed to eat also. As soon as Joey got his plate he started to eat way to fast for his own good. Seeing that Seto put his fork bag in his plate and pushed it away, this was rather a disgusting sight, he then murmured something loud enough so only him would understand.

"What did you just said?" Joey asked without even swallowing first which only disgusted Seto even more.

A smirk appeared on Seto's face. "I said even dogs have more manners."

"What?" Everyone all started to laugh at this since Kaiba was always treating him a dog. "Some things never changes."

Tristan took Joey into a head lock. "Come on Joey don't take it that bad, he's just a kid."

"You are only defending him because he's not insulting you."

"Come on Joey, just look at him, and you have to admit that you really don't have that much manner." Tristan said.

Seto looked up at him; he didn't like that last comment where Tristan said he was just a kid, like he was defenceless. "Nice hair." He said to Tristan with a fake smile, Tristan grinned to Joey. "Doest it point north?"

Tristan turned around in no time. "What?"

"Don't take it personal Tristan, you have to admit that you don't have that much of a hairstyle." Joey and all the others were grinning like crazy.

"All right, I take back what I said about him, he's a spoiled brat."

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Yugi asked Mokuba before they leave the mansion.

"Don't worry, I can always come back if I need something."

"I don't see why I have to go." Seto said.

"Because you're to young to take care of yourself." Joey said.

"I don't need I baby-sitter, I've been taking care of myself since I was 8."

"I don't care, you are coming and that's final." Joey grabbed his arm and started to pull to make him follow. Everyone turned in surprise when they heard Seto's pain yell. Joey was just as surprised as everyone else. "I barely touched him."

Yugi walked back in front of Seto. "Are you ok?"

"Get lost." Seto answered, still holding his arm

"Hey, we just want to help." Joey said.

"I don't want your help." Seto yelled.

"Fine then, suite yourself." Joey said.

Yugi just watched as Joey walked away, he turned back toward Seto only to receive a look that clearly showed he wasn't going to change his mind, this time however he followed them. When they arrived at the game shop Seto couldn't help but look around, he used to come here almost everyday before his father died.

"Grandpa, we're back." Yugi's word snapped him back to the reality as an old man appeared from the back of the shop.

"So, that's him?" He asked pointing at Seto.

"It's him alright, just as much a jerk as before." Joey complained.

"I prefer to be a jerk than a mutt."

Yugi's grandpa just chuckled. "Yugi, why don't you show them their room so they can put their things away."

"Ok grandpa."

"You know, you really are courageous to let this brat in your house." Joey said to the old man once they were gone.

"That's because you don't know him Joey." The old man answered.

"Because you do?"

"As a matter of fact I do, he used to come here a lot when he was a little bit younger, he really is a nice kid."

"What? You mean you knew Kaiba all this time and you never told us?"

"I had no reason to do so, that was a long time ago and as far as I'm concern his past is none of your concern."

"Does that mean you know why he became such a jerk?"

"Sorry Joey but I don't know any more than you, he used to come here almost each days but one day he just vanished, the next time I saw him was around the same time as you met him."

"And do you know why he disappeared?" Tristan asked.

A shadow passed over the old man eyes. "Yes I know, but just as I said his past is none of you business."

Yugi and Mokuba then came back from the house. "Where's the kid?" Joey asked.

"He didn't wanted to come back, you know, I'm worried about his arm, you barely touched him, it shouldn't have hurt that much."

"That's his problem, he just had to take his chance."

Grandpa just looked at Yugi. "Don't worry about him, he doesn't trust many people and he have his reason but he's a smart kid, once he get tired of the pain he'll let you take care of him."

"And how do you know that?"

"I told you that already Joey, his past-"

"Is none of my concern, I know."

Yugi's grandfather smiled. "I can tell you that much, I've raised three kids so I know what I'm talking about."

"Maybe but we are talking about Kaiba here." Joey said.

"Maybe, but right now he's 12 years old and all kids are the same, trust me." The old man said before leaving the shop.

Joey turned back to Yugi who looked lost in thought. "Hey Yug, what are ya thinking about."

Yugi snapped back in reality. "I was just thinking about what grandpa said."

"You mean is theory about Kaiba letting us take care of him?" Tea asked.

"No, I was thinking about when he said he raised three kid."

"Yea, what about it?" Mokuba asked.

"I know he raised my father and me but we were both unique child."

"And your point is?" Joey asked.

"Isn't there is anything in your head Joey?" Tea asked, she was exasperated. "Yugi's grandfather only had one son: Yugi's father, who only had Yugi and he raised Yugi after his father's death."

"I still don't get where the problem is."

This time it was Tristan who did the explanation. "Come on Joey think, if Yugi's gramps only has one son and one grand-son then who is that third kid he said he raised?"

Hehe I'm evil but right now I'm tired so I'll stop here, anyway my time on the comp is up, don't worry you'll know all those thing Yugi's gramps was so mysterious about…in at least a few more chapter don't tell me you believed me to give you all right away lolll.


	6. Hypotesis

Ok, here a new chapter, I really find it too bad that I don't get that much review since I prefer this story to my previous one but anyway, let's get on with it.

Chapter six: Hypothesis.

Seto was lying in his new bed starring at the ceiling, he could hear the others talking downstairs but he didn't cared at all. Right now the only thing on his mind was his arm, he couldn't ignore the pain anymore.

Downstairs the other were trying to explain what was going on.

"Come on Yami, you are supposed to be a pharaoh, you must know how this happened." Joey said.

"For the last time Joey I do not know."

"But don't you have any ideas?" Tea asked.

"Oh but I have tons of ideas, there's more than one way I know to turn someone into a kid."

"Like?" Tristan asked.

"Anything, anyone with little knowledge in magic can do this."

"Well that's already a start; there aren't that much people around here who know magic." Joey said.

"It's not that easy, you don't need to be near to cast a spell like this one and there isn't only that way."

"And what are the other ways?" Tea asked.

"Well genies can do it, along with any other things that have the power to fulfil wishes, it could also be some kind of curse or Kaiba did it himself."

"Looks like we are back were we started." Joey said.

"And what exactly did you meant when you said my brother could have done it himself?"

"Well your brother was a priest before so he may still have some power and it's a possibility that for a reason or another he wanted to be carefree or something else like that."

"And you think it's possible that his power acted on their own?"

"It's possible, but I doubt it, judging from what I saw he's far to be carefree at this age."

"Ok then, second hypothesis, is there anyone that would want to get rid of your brother?" Tea asked.

"Well I know that a lot of people don't really like him." They all looked at Joey. "But except from the big five I don't think he ever had any real enemies." Mokuba said.

"Then that only leave two things, a curse or a wish." Joey said.

"Just forget it." Yami said. "I doubt it's a curse since there isn't anything here that could be cursed and if it's because of a wish than it could be anyone anywhere."

"Come on, there isn't that much thing that can makes wishes come true isn't it?"

"Do you want them in alphabetical order?"

"Come on, you can't be serious?" Joey asked.

"Ok, well first of all there are genies, jinks, fairies, spirits, moonlight stones, sacred springs, phoenix feathers, shining stars, dragon scale, vengeance demons and a certain number of gods, and that's only for Egypt."

"All right, what do you propose then oh mighty pharaoh?" Joey asked.

"We'll just wait, for now there isn't anything we can do, if someone really is after Kaiba then he'll come eventually."

"And what if no one's after him?" Joey asked.

"Then if no one is after Kaiba that mean he probably became a child because of a side effect. In that case chances are that once the wish purpose is completed Kaiba will become normal again. In the meantime we'll stick to what we decided."

Seto woke up the next morning, as much as he didn't wanted to go down he had only eat once in two days and his arm was really hurting a lot, usually by this time Gozaburo had brought him to the hospital.

Him and Mokuba shared the same bedroom but his brother was gone, everything was silent, he looked at the alarm, it was 9:23, it was Monday so the others must all be at school. He had slept, or rather triyed, all day again because of his fever and didn't felt any better this morning, he wanted to sleep but hunger and pain got the best of him.

He slowly walked around but found no one, he went to the game shop and saw the old man serving someone. Once the costumers were gone he turned around.

"So you are awake I see." Seto took a step back but gramps just smiled. "You must be hungry aren't you?" The old man saw that Seto was still holding his arm. "I'll make a deal with you, what do you think?"

"What kind of deal?" Seto asked, not sure if he should accept, each time Gozaburo proposed a deal Gozaburo never kept his end of the bargain and always ended up beating him.

"If you let me take a look at your arm I'll make you a breakfast."

"And what if I don't want to let you take a look at it?"

"In that case I'll make you a breakfast."

"What kind of deal is that?"

"Well I think it's more of a proposition, but if you aren't hungry then you'll just have to wait until lunch time.

"I am hungry." Seto said, after all that was why he came here and he didn't wanted to wait until lunch.

"Then I'll make you something to eat, do you want me to check your arm?"

"My arm is fine."

"Fine then."

Seto just ate in silence, anyway he was alone in the kitchen and he wasn't the kind of guy to think to himself…well not out loud anyway. His eyes drifted to the two pills Yugi's gramps left him, he didn't wanted any help but he was only 12 years old after all so his will was less strong then when he was 16, not that he remembered any of it, and the old man had been nice to him. Finally temptation got the best of him; he just took the pills and went to bed.

Seto woke up later in the afternoon, still the others weren't back and gramps was in the shop so he was left alone in the house, he felt a little bit better so he decided to look around, he was getting bored of just staying in bed. As he looked around he came across a bookshelf, it has been a long time since he was allowed to read something else then stupid textbook.

He looked through it and find an interesting looking book, he could remember his father reading it, it was murder on the orient-express, he looked at it, it wasn't really a big book, he wouldn't need more than half a day to read it but if his father liked it than it was surely good.

He then looked around some more and found some sheet and a pencil, he knew what the story was about, as if the title wasn't clear enough, he remembered his father taking notes and trying to find the murderer himself, he wanted to try also. He went to the living room and started to read.

Later the afternoon the other's came back from school, Seto was so absorbed in his lecture that he didn't even noticed them.

"Murder on the orient-express…" Seto looked up to see Joey just in front of him looking at his book. "Isn't that a little bit too hard for you, shouldn't you be reading things like Bambie?"

"Bambie's for brainless dogs like you, this book may be impossible for you to understand but to me it's child play." Seto said turning again to his book.

"And what's that?" Joey snatched the note sheet from Seto and looked at it. "This thing doesn't make any senses. You'll never find the murder that way; I'm telling ya it's the colonel mustard with the candelabra in the library."

"Joey that's not a game of clue." Gramps said stepping into the living room. "Murder on the orient-express, it's been a while since I read that, I tried to find the murder myself for days before giving up and finishing the book to find out."

"See, if even gramps couldn't find it then no one can, especially not you."

"Don't be so sure Joey, I know someone who find out, in fact he's the one who challenged me to try, I must say I was impress that he was able to find out, I never suspected it at all, but then again he was a true genius." He took the sheet from Joey and looked at Seto. "Can I see?"

Seto nodded and waited while the old man read what he had found out and his suspicions, his eyes grew wide. "I'm impress kid, I never even found out half of what you already did, you're on the right way." He handed Seto his sheet back.

The other's then started to play duel monster, Seto couldn't resist looking up from his book to the game, not that it was an intense duel since Yugi was playing his lowest but it was still a duel. After beating Joey for the third time Yugi looked up at Seto and realised he was watching them with great interest.

"You want to play?" He asked him with a smile.

Seto looked at him and turned back to his book, ignoring them completely, it wasn't that he didn't wanted to play but to him playing at anything always meant punishment if you lose.

"Strange kid." Yugi whispered.

"You can say that again, anyway, Mokuba, want to try me again?" Joey said.

"You really like to lose don't you?"

Seto kept turning around in bed he really was tired but each time he felt asleep he would move and that would hurt his arm. He looked to his side, Mokuba was deep in sleep on the other side of the bed.

He slowly stood up and exited the room silently to make sure not to wake his little brother, he turned around to look at him. Mokuba just looked so peaceful, he wished he could be as carefree. He turned around, he couldn't be carefree, he suffered way too much to just forget it all and live like nothing ever happened.

Seto made his way downstairs, he didn't cared anymore, he just wanted to get rid of the pain even if it meat he had to ask for help.

"It's about time you show up it's starting to be late you know, even for me."

Seto didn't said anything to the old man, he just stayed there looking at him.

"You have enough don't you, just let me take a look and I'll help you." Seto didn't answer but he let Yugi's grandpa take a look at his arm, wincing from the pain as he did so. "Sorry kid but it looks like it's broken."

"Like I don't already know." Seto said.

Gramps stood up and went to get something. "Now, now, young man, you know you shouldn't talk like that to older people, your father raised you better than that." After that Seto just shut up while the old man bandaged his wrist, he knew the old man was right. "Here, like that you'll be able to sleep tonight and tomorrow we'll go to the hospital.

When Seto came back into his room he was surprised to see Mokuba sitting in his bed and looking at him. "So, you finally decided to let someone take care of your arm."

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because I care about you."

"Well I don't." Seto said as he get back to his bed, he turned around and saw a tear escape from Mokuba's eyes and he felt guilt all over him, he couldn't take it when his brother was crying. He looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you acting like that toward me? You turned you back on me, a little while ago, when you were a little bit older then what you are now, you didn't cared about me at all, you even hit me sometimes." Seto's eyes grew wide; he couldn't believe he could ever hurt Mokuba. A smile appeared on Mokuba's face. "It's just that all this time I thought you still cared about me when you were twelve."

"I do."

Mokuba looked up at him. "Then why?"

"Because I care."

"That doesn't make any sense; you're acting like a jerk because you care about me?"

"You just have to understand, every time I care and trusted someone I always ended up getting hurt."

"So, you decided to stop caring so you won't get hurt?"

"I guess that's a way to put it."

"Is that really what you want? To be all alone?"

Seto stayed silent for a little while before answering. "Yes."


	7. All alone?

Ok, well guess what everyone, I had another family problem so I couldn't go to the computer all week but thanks to my new update plan I already had this chapter all written two weeks ago, like I said on my author page this story will be updated every friday afternoon.

Chapter seven: All alone?

One week passed since Mokuba and Seto came to live with Yugi, so far everything was going alright; everyone at Kaiba Corp. bought the story Mokuba told them about his brother being on vacation, in fact they thought it was about time he takes one. Almost no one asked about who Seto was and since no one knew about Mokuba's real family they all believed that he was his cousin.

But that wasn't true, not everything was alright, in fact two things weren't; first of all Kaiba was still a kid and so far they had no idea how he became one. And last, Seto had said right to Mokuba that night, he stayed alone and the only times he talked was to insult Joey when he said something stupid, those to last things were really affecting Mokuba.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Mokuba snapped back to the reality and looked up to see a really angry teacher looking at him. "Alright, this time I have enough, it's the 7th time this week that you daydream in class and you didn't do any of your homework this wee, I want to see your brother tomorrow morning."

"My brother's not here, he's on vacation."

"In that case bring whoever is taking care of you."

"Ok spill it, what's wrong with you?" Ryan said after school.

"It's nothing."

"My eye it's nothing, I know you, you've been acting strange all week, what's with your brother going on vacation, I don't believe a word of it."

"Then don't, I don't care." Mokuba yelled.

"Come on, let's go to the arcade, you really need to blow up something."

Ryan was right, Mokuba was so mad at everything that he beat almost every record in the arcades. Once they were out of money they started to walk toward the game shop.

"So, what's on your mind? Are you mad because your brother's on vacation?"

Mokuba had enough of lying, Ryan was his best friend and right now he needed to talk to someone. "No, he's not even on vacation anyway."

"Where is he then?"

"Would you believe me if I told you he became a child again?"

"Only if you can show me."

Mokuba just smiled, there was no way he could be mad that his friend asked to see, he wouldn't believe himself either.

"Are you sure that's really your brother?" Mokuba nodded. "You do realize that if I ever find out this is a joke you will regret it?" Mokuba nodded again. "I'm really impressed, so that's what he looked like when he was a kid."

The two of them were looking at Seto from a distance, he was sitting on a couch in the living room reading a book, he never saw the two pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Why does he have green hair?"

"I'm not too sure, when we were young my step-father forced him to dye his hair. I think it's because that make him look like Noa."

"Who's Noa?"

"He was Gozaburo's real son; he died a few weeks before we were adopted."

"How do you know it makes him look like him if you never saw him?"

"……..I saw him on a picture."

The two of them went to the room to make sure Seto wouldn't catch their conversation.

"So you were acting so strange because your brother became a kid."

"That's part of it."

"Ok, so what's the part I'm missing?"

"He wants to stay alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember when I told you why he didn't want to trust anyone except me?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well, it all started at the age he is now. He told me himself, he doesn't want to trust anyone because each time he ended up hurt."

"Hasn't he always been like that?"

"Yea but there's a part I didn't told you, around a year ago Seto didn't care about me, for him I was always in his way and a waste of time, I could have died that he wouldn't ever care."

"Come on, you can't be serious."

"I am, in fact he tried to kill me, Yugi's the one who saved me. All of this happened because he stopped caring about everyone, he became crazy because he was alone."

"And?"

"When I asked him, a week ago, if he really wanted to be all alone he said yes. Now I don't know what to do, I don't want him to become that monster again."

"Make him change his mind."

"How do you want me to do that, he don't trust anyone?"

"Start with the beginning, try to be his friend."

And so they tried, each day after school for a week they asked Seto if he wanted to come with them, and each day Seto just ignored them until Friday morning…

"Why do you keep asking that each day?"

"Because we want to play with you."

Seto eyed them carefully, ever since people knew he was a genius the only people who asked him to play with them wanted to hurt him. "Well not me." Seto turned back to his book.

"Liar." Mokuba said.

Seto looked up at him with surprise. "What did you just say?"

"I said you are a liar, you want to play with us but you are afraid we'll hurt you."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Stop it already, I'm not afraid of you and I don't want to play."

Mokuba and Ryan nodded at each other, since his arm was healed and they didn't had school, they had decided earlier that today Seto would play with them and he would. "Too bad." They said, each grabbing one of Seto's arm and pulling him out of the house.

"Hey, let me go, what are you doing?" Yugi's gramps looked at them with a smile, he knew about Mokuba and Ryan's little plan, he just hoped it work.

"Alright, what do you want?" Seto asked once they stopped dragging him around.

"We just want to have fun." Mokuba said.

"Well have fun without me." Seto turned around to go back inside the game shop.

"Not so fast." Ryan and Mokuba grabbed him again. "You are coming with us that you like it or not." Seto just sighed, it was no use arguing with them and he couldn't get away from them, at least not now so he followed them, he'll find a way to escape sooner or later.

"So, where are you going first." Ryan asked.

"What about eating something?" Mokuba asked.

"Fine by me." Both of them turned around to ask Seto's opinion. "Hey, he's gone."

"Let's try and find him, he can't be that far."

The two of them started to run around nowhere in particular to find Seto, of course they never noticed the green haired kid watching them from a distance. Seto was always told to keep his enemies in sight, it was no use running back to the game shop, they were bound to check it sooner or later and as long as he kept a good look on them they wouldn't find him.

"Where can he be?" Mokuba asked after a few minute of intense searching.

"I say it's obvious, he went back to the game shop."

"No Seto wouldn't do something that stupid, he know we are going to think he's in the game shop."

"What if he knew you would think he would never go back to the game shop?"

Mokuba thought about it for a second. "You're right, let's go check the game shop."

A small smile appeared in Seto's face; the sooner they go check the game shop the sooner he could go back there.

"You know what I think?" Mokuba asked, once they entered the park.

"No, what?"

"I think my brother is playing us for fool."

"What makes you think so?"

"I know him, I'm sure he know exactly what we are doing, Seto's always a step ahead of everyone."

"So you think that going to check the game shop is playing his game?"

"I'm sure of it, I would bet anything that he's watching us."

"So, what do you pro-" Ryan was interrupted when he made collision with someone else. "Sorry." Both of them looked in front to see Charlie, the biggest bully of the elementary school, who had some kind of fixation over bullying Mokuba, and two other kids of his gang.

"Is running a good proposition?"

Both of them tried to run away but before they even had the chance to take one step Charlie's friends had caught them. From his hiding place Seto could see all the scene, and he didn't liked one second of it, especially when Charlie raised his fist to hit Mokuba.

Mokuba's eyes grew wide when he saw that Charlie was going to hit him, usually he would found a way to escape but this time he couldn't think of anything. Just as he was about to get it Seto came out of nowhere and punched the bully right in the face, sending him to the ground.

Charlie sat up. "You will pay for that."

"Yea yea I know, come on, take your oversized butt over here so I can teach you not to mess with my family."

"Family? You mean you are related to the little girl over there?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"You sure don't look like you two are related but in case you haven't notice I'm a lot bigger than you."

"I noticed, what's the big deal, next you're going to say that your father's stronger than mine?"

Charlie didn't replied, he just charged toward Seto, Seto just stood there, true the oversized bully was stronger than him but he really was stupid, and a lot slower, without counting the fact that unlike Seto he didn't know how to fight. All Seto did was take a quick step to the left just before getting hit and tripping Charlie with his foot to send him face first in the dust.

The next time Seto wasn't so kind with him, he tackled him to the ground before hitting him again. It didn't take long before Charlie ran away and the two other followed him. Mokuba replaced his cloth.

"See, I told you he wasn't far."

"Alright you were right, now there's only one last thing to do."

Seto and Mokuba looked up at him with confusion. "And what is that?" Mokuba asked.

"Now all we have to do is catch him."

Both of them turned toward Seto with grin on their face, Seto carefully took a few steps back and started to run with the two other following him. Seto might be faster, but Ryan and Mokuba had the advantage of number. Truth be told, Seto had no idea why he was running away from them but he couldn't help it.

Once he was out of breath he hid behind a tree and waited, he could heard them talking not too far be he couldn't understand what they were saying, then suddenly the voices stopped. Seto looked to the other side of the tree but didn't see anyone.

When he turned back behind the tree he saw Ryan silently walking toward him, he was at about three meters when he saw him. When he saw that he had been discovered Ryan started to run but Seto was faster and easily escaped… until Mokuba jumped out of nowhere and caught him, all three of them felt to the ground and started to laugh, even Seto, who was surprised by his own behaviour.

Once they stopped laughing they all stayed there, laying on their back. Mokuba couldn't stop smiling, he had almost never saw his brother laugh ever since they were adopted.

"That was fun." Ryan said after they all stood up. Seto just smiled a little, then Ryan touched his back with his hand. "Tag, you're hit." Seto stared at him with confusion while him and Mokuba just ran away, a true smile appeared on his face and he started to chase them.

About half an hour later they were all completely out of breath. "So, what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"I have an idea." Mokuba said. "To the arcade!"


	8. Change of mind

Hi everyone, it's Friday once again, but even better it's the start of my march break, as you all know it also mean another chapter an honestly I don't even remember what's in it, I wrote it two week ago and right now I really don't feel good, I think I have a fever but I can't tell because the stupid termometer doesn't work anymore, acording to it my temperature is 35, anyway on with the story.

Chapter eight: Change of mind.

Once they reached the arcade Seto couldn't help but look everywhere around him, something that Mokuba and Ryan noticed.

"Come on, we didn't come here to stand here all day." Ryan went to the closest game with Mokuba and Seto behind him.

Seto continued to look around him, he didn't came into an arcade since he was 8 and since he was supposed to be 16 thing were a lot different from what he remembered, the games were also a lot more advanced, something caught his eyes, on most of the game there was the logo of Kaiba Corp. he had read something about him being the president and changing the company to a gaming one but he didn't really believed it.

A strange noise made him turn around, there was a crowd to the other side of the arcade and people were cheering. He turned back and noticed that Mokuba and Ryan were too captivated by their game to pay any attention to what he was doing so he decided to check it out.

This portion of the arcade was mostly filled with teens so because of his little weight compared to them he easily made his way to the front just in time to see a dragon vanish into thin air right in front of him. His eyes grew wide, he knew that dragon, it was a koumouri dragon. He looked up and saw two guy facing each other with some kind of…he had no idea what around their wrist.

Once one of them played his turn Seto quickly caught what was going on; these two were duelling each other. He watched with great interest as the monsters appeared in front of him and attacked other, he had never seem anything like that. Of course he had no idea that he was the one who created the duel disk in the first place.

Once they finished their game Mokuba and Ryan turned around. "Hey, where's Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"You're asking me? You were the one supposed to watch him. Maybe he's just playing a game somewhere."

Both of them started to search for him when Mokuba noticed the crowd around the duelling ground. "If he didn't left the arcade then there's only one place he can be, come on." Mokuba dragged Ryan toward the crowd.

They made their way to the front with as much facility as Seto, and it wasn't that long before they spotted him.

"It's cool isn't it?" Mokuba asked when they reached him.

Seto turned his head to look at him but turned back to the game almost instantly. "What are those?"

Mokuba looked at him with confusion. "Seto, they're duel monster."

"No not that, I know it's duel monster, I meant what are those things they're wearing around their arm."

Mokuba was hit with realisation, Seto had never seen any duel disk, or even a duelling field, he only invented those around a year ago. "It's call a duel disk, it project an hologram of the cards you play."

"I figured out that much." He said with a smile.

"You want to try?" Seto looked at Mokuba with surprise, he didn't know what to answer, sure he wanted to but at the same time he couldn't keep himself from remembering all those time Gozaburo punished him because he was playing. Mokuba saw the look on his brother's face and he knew what he was thinking, _maybe it's still a little bit too soon._ "Maybe later than, Joey and Yugi both have one, we could borrow them another time."

Soon the duel was over and the three of them had left the arcade. "I'm hungry." Seto said. Mokuba and Ryan looked at him with wide eyes, it was the first time all day that Seto spoke first, he usually talked only when they asked him something. "What?"

"Nothing." They both said.

Mokuba looked at his watch. "He's right you know, it's dinner time already."

Ryan looked at his watch also. "Damn I'm late, my mom will kill me, see ya later." And with that Ryan was gone.

"That was fun." Mokuba said with a smile. "We have to do this again sometime."

Seto looked at him and smile, and touched Mokuba on the shoulder. "Tag." Mokuba looked at him with confusion but before he even had a chance to react Seto was gone.

"Hey, come back here." Mokuba started to chase him.

8888

Yugi and the others came back late to the game shop, Why? Joey got detention again. When they entered the game shop they were greeted by Yugi's gramps and they went to the living room where they found Seto and Mokuba both sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, they could at least had left us some room to sit."

"Not that loud Joey, you're going to wake them up." Yugi said.

"Aren't they cute together?" Tea said.

"Cute? Hey it's Kaiba you're talking about."

"I think we should let them sleep." Yugi interrupted before this turn out into a war. "They really look exhausted."

8888

To everyone's surprise Seto actually went playing all the weekend with Ryan and Mokuba, but Seto still refused to play, or even talk to any of the others. Mokuba was his brother and he had always trusted him, the other were another story, especially Joey; Seto didn't liked him very much.

But today things were different; it was Monday, which meant that Mokuba and Ryan were at school and Seto was all alone in the house with noting to do. Seto closed his book, he had enough of reading all day and wanted to do something else but this house didn't even had a computer.

He saw the old man sitting in a chair, he too looked bored out of his mind, the weekend had been quite busy for him but most of his costumers were at school so nothing really happen. Mr. Muto turned around upon hearing Seto entering from the back door and smiled.

"Bored too aren't you?" Seto didn't answered but the old man learned to take Seto's silence as yes. "What about a little game?"

Seto was a little bit on his guard but he knew that if there was one person in the world except from his little brother that he could trust it was the old man. "What kind of game?"

The old man smiled. "You do know how to play chess don't you?" The old man took out a board and the pieces.

Seto wasn't too sure about it, what if…He shock his head, this wasn't Gozaburo, he wouldn't hurt him, would he? Seto accepted to play but he couldn't get his fear out of his mind, which really affected his playing, even Mokuba would have beat him the way he was playing but right now he couldn't think straight.

"Checkmate." Yugi's grandpa said. Seto's eyes grew wide and his fear was raising but what the old man said really surprised him. "What to play again?"

Seto looked up in confusion. "What?"

"Do you want to play again?"

"You mean you aren't going to punish me." The words came out before he even had a chance to hold them.

Mr. Muto's eyes went wide open with both surprise and confusion. "Punish you? For what?"

Seto wanted to come back in time but it was too late, he lowered his head a little. "For losing."

"Seto, I'm well placed to know that your father kicked you butt everyday at chess since you were three, you never punished you for that."

"I know but…" Seto looked away.

"Gozaburo did." The old man finished for him. "I'm not surprised."

Seto looked up. "You mean you knew him?"

"Well I never actually had a real conversation with him but yes I know him."

"How so?"

"Him and your father had been in the same class for most of their high school."

"I didn't know, were they friend or something?" Seto asked, not liking the idea that his father could have been friend with such a monster.

"Friend? Hell would have frozen before the two of them became friends. Gozaburo alway hated you father, and I must say your father was well returning the favor."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you knew Gozaburo enough to know that he was a genius and always wanted to be the first at everything."

"Like I could not notice that."

"As you already know your father was also a genius, that's quite surprising when you look at his parent but anyway, the thing is, he was better than Gozaburo at everything. Your father didn't cared that he was better but Gozaburo did, each time he had a chance he tried to beat him but your father always did better. One day Gozaburo challenged your father to a game of chess and your father won, Gozaburo never accepted it and you know how he is."

"I never knew about all of this."

"Like I said, your father didn't wanted to have anything to do with that man, and knowing him, Gozaburo would never admit to you that your own father was better than him."

Seto just thought about it, Gozaburo would never admit that someone was better then him, especially if this someone was his adopted son's real father…and it also explained a lot of thing, especially why Gozaburo asked to see him when he entered the orphanage, he always knew who he was and Gozaburo never stood for anything but the bests.

"So, you want to play again?" Mr. Muto asked as if the last part of the conversation never happened.

8888

The others entered the game shop a little bit after they started their second game, and by a little bit I mean about 45 minutes; those games can really last a while when the two opponents are that good. Past the surprise of seeing Seto play with someone else then Mokuba they quickly got interested in the game.

"You don't stand a chance Kaiba, the old man's the master." Joey said.

"Checkmate." Seto said and smirked to Joey.

"Now that's what I call a game of chess." Gramps said.

"You know what Yug, I'm sure your grandpa is hiding something." Joey said playing a card.

"And what kind of thing do you think he can be hiding?" Yugi played his turn.

"I dunno, he's just acting strange with Kaiba, as if…"

"As if he knew him." Tea finished for him.

"Well didn't he tell us that Kaiba used to come here almost everyday when he was little?" Tristan asked.

"Yea but I don't think that's it, sure he came often but lots of kids come here everyday and he doesn't know their name." Yugi said.

"If it's bugging you so much why don't you go and ask him?" Tea said.

"You know what he said last time I asked." Joey attacked one of Yugi's monsters.

"Then if you want to know so much why don't you ask Kaiba? Sorry Joey but I win."

Joey looked at the field, Yugi was right he had lost again and this time he didn't even paid attention to it.

"You know what? Maybe you're right Yugi, we should ask Kaiba."

"Just forget it Joey." Tea said. "Even if he's a kid he only trust Mokuba, why would he tell you anything."

Joey was about to say something stupid but Seto and Mokuba entered the room at the same time. Seto saw them but didn't pay any attention to them, in all the time he had been here he barely talked to them and surely today would be no different. Of course Joey had other plan.

"Hey Kaiba, what exactly is going on between you and Yugi's grandpa?"

Seto turned to look at him, he couldn't believe his nerve, this didn't concern him, it was his life…and he had called him Kaiba.

"Whatever it is it doesn't concern you in any way and stop calling me Kaiba." Seto said the last part louder than the rest, surprising everyone in the room, including Mokuba. Before anyone could reply anything Seto walked out of the living room and went to his room.

Joey turned toward Mokuba. "Gee what's wrong with him?"

"He doesn't like it when you call him Kaiba."

"That never bothered him before."

"Well in case you haven't notice he's 12 years old, didn't it never occurred to you that he didn't wanted to be a Kaiba." Mokuba said and left to go after Seto.

8888

Mokuba knocked lightly on the door and entered the room. "You feeling ok?"

"I guess. I hate this guy."

Mokuba sat next to him on the bed. "You know you shouldn't act like that it's just that when you were older (an: That's not something you say everyday.) you never let anyone call you Seto, it was always Kaiba."

"Why would I want to do that, I hate Gozaburo and I always wanted to change my name back as soon as he died."

"I know, and I wanted too but you couldn't, only members of the Kaiba family can control the company and by changing your name you would have lost it."

"This guy is a jerk."

"Who? Joey or Gozaburo?"

"Both of them." There was a silence and the both of them laughed a little.

"You know, you really should give them a chance, they really are good people."

"You have no idea how much time I heard those words about all the people who hurt us."

"No I don't, but you trust me don't you?" Mokuba looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course I trust you, it's just…"

"You're afraid."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"Alright maybe I am, so what?"

Mokuba looked at him with surprise; he hadn't expected him to agree. He let himself fall on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Do you remember when I asked you if you wanted to be alone?"

Seto hesitated a little. "Yea…"

"Do you still want to be?"

Seto let himself fall on the bed as well and stared at the ceiling also. "I'm not sure, I don't really think so but…"

"You are afraid to get hurt."

"You know me too well for my own good."

Mokuba laughed. "I think you should give them a chance, then you'll know."

"Why? I'm not alone, I have you."

"And you think that's enough?"

"Why not?"

"And what will you do if something happen to me? You'll be left all alone." Seto stayed silent, he hadn't think about it, or rather decided that it couldn't happen. "Just give them a chance, what do you have to lose?"

"What if they hurt me?"

"They won't, trust me."

Seto looked at in Mokuba's eyes, they were sincere and innocent just as always. Maybe he should listen to him and give them a chance, after all Mokuba never lied to him before, he was always there for him.

"Maybe I will."


	9. Give it a try

Chapter nine: Give it a try.

The next day was the same as always, boring, lots of people keep complaining that school is boring and a lost of time, him the first but right now he would give almost anything to go to school; he was literally dying of boredom, it had been a month now that he stayed alone in the game shop all day with nothing to do.

Seto stood up; he had enough and decided to do something before he became a permanent part of the couch.

"And where exactly are you going like that young man?" gramps asked when Seto entered the game shop to go outside.

"I'm going outside." He said without even looking at the old man.

"Be back before dinner."

Of course Seto didn't hear him, he was already outside. A few minutes later he arrived at his destination; the arcade. He didn't had any money on him but he didn't came here to play videogames. Seto made his way to the back of the arcade: the duelling field, again people were duelling. Seto made himself comfortable and watched them, he could stay there and watch all day and never getting bored.

8888

A few days later Joey and Tristan got out of another detention, all of them went to the game shop.

"You know you should be more careful, at this rate you'll never do all your detention." Yugi said when Joey and Tristan entered the shop.

"It's hopeless Tea, those two must hold the record of the most detention of the school." Tea said.

"Hey it's not our fault the teachers hate us."

"Maybe if you were in time at class they wouldn't hate you that much." Tea said.

Sensing an argument Yugi decided to step in. "Come on, let just forget about school for now."

"Yugi's right, lets do something fun like kicking Tristan's but at duel monster."

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"Come on, even Tea beats you every time."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tea asked.

Joey was about to answer when Mokuba came in. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Mokuba." Joey looked everywhere around him. "Hey, where's your brother?"

Mokuba looked around too. "I dunno, he wasn't here when I came back from school."

"Oh well, it's not like we are going to miss him." Joey sat down on the couch.

"You know, you could at least be nice to him, he's just a kid." Tea said

"Kid of not he's Kaiba, all Kaiba's are jerk."

"Hey!" Mokuba kicked him

"Sorry! I forgot about you."

"Hey Joey, since I'm so bad I'll make you a deal, if I beat you, you have to be nice to Kaiba." Tristan said.

"No way."

"What's wrong, scare you're gonna lose?"

"What! It's a deal"

"You know guys I don't think it's a good idea." Yugi said.

"Well I think it's a bad idea, my brother doesn't need someone to be nice to him because of a stupid bet." Mokuba had a bad feeling about this, it took a month for him to convince his brother to consider giving them a chance, now they were going to ruin everything.

"Don't worry, what he doesn't know can't hurt him." Tristan said.

"Anyway I'm not going to lose this one."

(A little bit later)

"I don't believe it." Joey said.

Tristan laughed. "Now you have to be nice to Kaiba like you said."

"And you said they were different." Everyone turned around to see Seto in the doorway. "You know what? I don't care, have fun with your friend." With that Seto went to his room.

Mokuba turned back toward Joey and Tristan. "Thanks guys, that was sweet." He said with sarcasm all over his voice before following Seto.

"Hey what did we do?"

"You should have listened to him and Yugi, how would you react if being nice to you was the consequence for loosing a game?" Everyone turned around to see Yugi's grandfather.

"Come on, it's Kaiba we are talking about, he doesn't care about anything."

"When he was 16 maybe, but now he's 12 years old, I told you before, he really was a good kid when he was younger and he loved to play, however he was a genius, that made him different from other kids so he never had any friends."

"So what, he's the one who keep saying he doesn't want any friends."

"Like I say Joey, he's not the Kaiba you know."

Everyone went silent, that's when Yugi thought about something. "Now that I think about it, where was he anyway, he's been out all days for the past week."

"I have no idea, he just leave and came back for dinner, he never told me where he was going." The old man said before leaving them alone.

8888

"Seto?" Mokuba entered the door, Seto was just staring at the ceiling. "Seto, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Sure you are, you are always sorry about everything even when it's not your fault." Seto said a little bit too harsh. "I'm sorry." He said when he realised how loud he had been.

"You can't really blame them you know, you'd never been good to them before you turned into a kid, especially not to Joey."

"But I don't have anything to do with that person, he's me in 4 years and I don't remember anything about it."

"I know but Joey's not really the brightest person ever you know." A smile appeared on Seto's face. "He's really simpleminded when it came to you, he just doesn't know you like I do."

"Of course he doesn't, you are my brother."

"Just give him a chance…"

"I dunno, I never had any friends before and it didn't kill me, it's not like not being friends with them will change my life."

"But did you really like it, to be all alone and never had friends?"

Seto thought about it for a second. "I don't know, like I said I never had any friends and quite frankly I never even wanted to have anything to do with all those jerks at school. You don't know how it is when everyone turn their back to you when are near them, doing as if you weren't there or insulting you just because you are different."

Mokuba couldn't say anything to that, he had no idea what it was, sure he had goods grades but he wasn't even near to be a genius like his brother, he always had tons of friends when he was little, and still has a lot. He remembered how his brother would always play with him when he was still a baby, always taking care of him…because he had no one else who accepted him as he was.

"You're right, I have no idea, I really think you should give them a chance but I can't force you, no one can help you if you don't let them, you know."

8888

"Joey, are you sure it's a good idea?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure of it." Everyone else looked sceptical. "Come on, it's not like we're doing anything illegal, I'm just curious about where he's going all day."

"And since when do you care about Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"I don't, I'm just curious."

8888

Seto was watching the duel but his mind was miles away; Mokuba's words were still echoing trough his mind, "_no one can help you if you don't let them." And why should I trust them, I've let a lot of people help be and they all only wanted to hurt me, Mokuba's the only one who ever truly care about me, except for our parent but they are gone._

_But he's right, I didn't liked it to always be alone, but of course no one ever wanted to be my friend, I never asked to be alone. I really want to have friends but what really tells me they are different from everyone else, even my own family betrayed me so what tells me they won't, after all Mokuba said we never were friends before._

_I really don't know what I should do, what if I can't trust them, I don't want to be alone anymore._

8888

"Come on I swear I saw him coming in there." Joey walked toward the entrance.

"It's just the arcade Joey, he must come here to play because he's bored, that's all." Yugi said.

Of course Joey didn't listened to them and walked in, because the place was so big they agreed to split up and search for him only so Joey would stop bugging them. Of course at the second Joey saw a duel was going on he totally forgot everything about Kaiba and started to watch it until he heard a familiar voice.

"I don't want to be alone anymore…" The voice came out in a whisper but because he knew the voice Joey heard it, he turned to his side to see Kaiba just a meter to his right, the kid was looking at the duel but he looked like he was in another world.

Joey went beside him. "Hey kid."

Seto looked up to see Joey beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a free country kid. What about you?"

"It's a free country."

Joey smiled. "So, came here to watch some duels."

Seto eyed him strangely, _what is he up to…but then again what is telling me he's up to something?_ "Yea…"

"What exactly did you meant when you said you didn't wanted to be alone?" Seto looked at him with surprise but didn't answered, he hadn't realised he had said that out loud.

Seto turned back to the duel. "I don't want your pity so go away."

"Pity?" Joey laughed a bit. "I never pity anyone, I know from fact that pity doesn't take you anywhere, beside you're not the only one here with pride." Seto looked up at him. "I don't want pity either you know." Joey added.

"Why are you really here?"

"Honestly? I followed you here."

"Why?"

"Curiosity I guess. So, I thought you weren't interested in duel monster."

"Of course I am."

"Then why did you always refused to duel with us." Seto didn't answered, he wasn't sure he wanted to, he turned away and tried to leave but Joey was faster and grabbed his arm. "You know, no one can help you if you don't let them."

"Is that some kind of complot to make me open up more or what?"

"No, But I saw what a whole life of solitude did to you, even if we never got along before I don't think you deserved to end up like that. But if you repeat that to anyone I'll deny it."

Seto smiled but sadness was apparent in his face. "When I was little no one wanted to play with me, the only one who did only wanted to hurt me…"

"So you thought we wanted to hurt you?"

"I guess so."

"Well I have one thing to tell you, forget about those jerk, don't let them ruin your life like that."

"It's not that easy."

"Only because you are making it hard, just do what you want and stop worrying over nothing." Seto stayed silent, thinking.

8888

"Sorry Joey but I won again." Yugi said. Everybody laughed.

"Did you ever actually beat him once?" Seto asked which surprised everyone.

"Yugi? Are you nuts? No one ever beat him without cheating." Joey said

"Never?" This was getting Seto's attention.

"I already lost a few times… but that was long ago." Yugi said.

"What about you?" Joey asked. "You said you liked duel monster, do you know how to duel?"

Seto looked slightly insulted. "Of course I know."

"Then get your little but over here and let's duel." Joey said.

Seto looked away. "I can't..."

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Because I don't have a deck of my own." That surprised everyone: Seto Kaiba not having a deck.

Yugi smiled. "You could always make one." Everyone turned to him with curiosity, Seto was the most interested of course. "I have tons of cards I don't use, you could make a deck with them."

Seto looked away, not sure what to do until he saw his little brother smiling at him in encouragement. "…Ok…"

8888

"I must say that I'm surprise that you out of everyone don't have a deck." Yugi said once they were alone in his room.

"Why?"

"Didn't anyone told you? You were the world champion."

"Not anymore."

"What is telling you that?"

"Because you hesitated before telling me and you said I was. I saw you are very skilled you are and it seem to be well known around here that you never lost, knowing myself I would have challenged you sooner or later so I bet you are the one who beat me."

Yugi was impressed. "Doesn't that bother you, that I beat you I mean?"

Seto thought for a second. "Of course no one really his happy to lose but everyone lose sometimes."

Yugi finally found his cards but he couldn't believe his eyes, was this really Seto Kaiba. "You know, I'm surprised to hear that coming from you."

"Yea, Mokuba told me I was a jerk."

"I don't think he said that."

"No, but I know him, he would follow me no matter what I'd do, from what he told me I can tell that from any other eyes I'm a jerk."

"Well nothing force you to be one now." Yugi showed him all his cards.

"Wow!"

Yugi laughed. "That's what happen when you play as long as I have and when your grandfather has a game shop. But if you are surprise you should go back to your house, you have at least ten times what I have."

Seto looked through the card and smiled. "I think I have all the cards I need here."

"You seem really sure of yourself, can I know why you don't have a deck."

Seto stopped for a little while. "I had one…but my step father said I was wasting my intelligence with those stupid games and he burned it."

"What a jerk."

"I wanted to kill him that day, it was my father's deck, the only thing I had left from him." Seto turned around with a fake smile, he had said way too much. "Anyway that was a long time ago."

8888

"What took you so long?" Joey asked when Yugi and Seto came back in the living room."

"Nothing." Yugi said.

"So, ready to lose kid?"

"You shouldn't underestimate me like that, you might regret it."

"You know Joey he's right, that's still Kaiba and I'm sure he didn't became a champion over night." Tristan said.

"Why don't you ever believe I can win?"

"You really want to know?" Tristan said.

"…Just forget it. Kids first."

"You'll regret it." Seto said placing one monster in defence mode and two cards face down.

(An: ok for people who don't know me then let me tell you that I really love watching Yu-gi-oh and I really love watching duels but personally, to me there is almost noting as boring in a fic as to read a duel that's why I don't write any or only put one or two turns if they are important for the story.)

"And there goes the rest of your life points." Seto said with a smile.

"I must be cursed." Joey said.

"And the score is 5450 lp for Seto and 0 for Joey." Tristan said. (And yes it was a 4000 lp duel)

"Are you sure you finished fourth at battle city? 'cause you don't look like a winner." Tristan asked. "Let me show you how professionals play." Tristan pushed Joey out of the way and sat in from of Seto.

"Are you sure you want to try? I've seen you duel and you are far from my level." Seto said.

"You really are arrogant for a kid."

"I beat your friend."

"Yea but Joey never wins when he's not playing in a tournament."

"Hey, at least I can enter tournaments Tristan."

"So what?"

8888

"You sure are good Tristan, at loosing that is." Joey said. "You did even worst than me, he just have two times more lp then when you started the duel."

"Where in the world did you learn to play like that?" Tea asked.

"My father taught me."

"Was he good?" Joey asked

"I never beat him before."

"Never?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Never, he wasn't the world champion for nothing."

"So your father was the world champion?" Yugi asked.

Seto nodded. "He was the best."

"Until someone took his title." Joey said.

Seto smiled. "No, no one ever beat him, after my mother's death he ended up alone to raise me and Mokuba so he stopped playing, he couldn't afford to travel around for tournament anymore."

8888

Here, I know it's a little early today but since there isn't school I can't garanty that I'll have the computer later because I have lots of tv show I'm watching on friday.


	10. Trust

Chapter ten : Trust

The next morning Seto stayed in bed until late, all the other had school so he stayed there and thought about everything that happened yesterday. He had to admit that everything went fine, he had fun with them but he was still unsure if he really should trust them. At the end of the day, when Yugi and the other came back he still hadn't made up his mind.

Today however, thing were different, finals exam were approaching fast so they had more than twice as much homework as they usually had, so no playing tonight. For Seto of course it was a good thing, he now had more time to think about everything, he was in the living room with all of them, reading a book but his mind was only half present.

"I don't get it, how in the world do they expect us to do things like that, anyway when will we need to know that in our life?" Joey said

"Come on, it can't be that hard." Tea said.

Joey was actually doing his math homework, the other's had decided to keep it for the last since they hated it but Joey wanted to get rid of it now.

"Not that hard? Then give me the answer oh genius."

"Fine what's the question?"

Joey started to read the question. "_The surface of a rectangle with a length of 7m is (15y less 21)m. A second rectangle is half as wide as the first one and its length is 2/3 time the first rectangle's length. What algebraic expression represents the perimeter of the second rectangle?" _(an: this question was in one of my math test a little while ago. It's not hard when you know how to do it but if you doesn't it looks like Chinese. But trust me it's not something normal people can count in their head.)

By the time Joey finished reading the question everyone had wide eyes, everyone except for one person. "It's (20y/7 plus 3) m." (an: you can count if you don't believe me.)

All the head turned toward the source of the voice. "What did you say?" Joey asked.

Seto turned back to his book. "Nothing, just forget it."

"Come on, what did you say."

Seto looked away. "I said that answer is (20y/7 plus 3)m"

Tea took a sheet of paper and started to do the problem, three minutes later she looked up. "He's right."

Seto just looked away, he just had to say it, he just had to show everyone that he was a genius, now they'll all turn their back on him like everyone else.

"Hey kid!" Seto looked up and saw a twenty in front of him. "Wanna make some money?"

"Joey!" All the other shouted.

"Exams are in two weeks you have to learn it not paying someone to do it for you." Tea said.

"Come on, it was just a joke."

"You shouldn't corrupt kids like that."

While Joey, Tea and Tristan kept Insulting each other Yugi saw Seto's uneasiness and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Seto looked up at him. "Nothing." He lied.

"I don't believe you. You know, you shouldn't feel like that, we'll not turn on you because you are a genius, anyway he already knew about it, we were in the same class. But I must admit I never believed you were that intelligent."

"You knew already?"

"Yes, even if you never showed it off it's well know in the school. Don't worry, we don't care, look at Tea, she's not a genius but she's one of the best, Joey and Tristan tease her sometime but nothing more."

8888

A few days passed, Mokuba turned around in his bed, for some reason he couldn't sleep at all, he looked at Seto who was sleeping peacefully. He got out of bed and slowly walked downstairs, it wasn't that late, only 9:30 but there was school tomorrow. (an: well I don't know about you but when there is school I go to bed at nine and I'm 15)

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen he heard voices, he had no idea the others were still there. Mokuba stopped and listened to what they were saying, it didn't felt right to him but for some reason he felt like he should listen to them.

"Are you sure of what you're saying?" Came Joey's voice.

"I said it's a possibility, but it's a reality we should consider." Another voice answered, one that Mokuba recognised as Yami.

"But if you are right, what will we do? We are lucky things worked out that far." Tea said.

"Tea's right, just think about what'll happen once people discover that Kaiba disappeared." Tristan said.

"Without forgetting that we said we were watching Mokuba, what do you think the police will think of us if we told them we have no idea were he is." Joey said. "I already have a record you know and everyone knows I hate Kaiba."

"Calm down Joey." Surprisingly Yami's voice was calm. "No one is going to accuse you, anyway Kaiba's not dead so there isn't any way they could prove he is."

"So what? Kaiba's one of the richest person alive."

"Really Joey the first person the police would consider a suspect is anyone who could win something from Kaiba's death." Yami said. "And in case I'm mistaking you don't fit in that category."

"Maybe we could consider present problem, one thing is sure, they won't let you keep Mokuba when they discover Kaiba's not gone on a vacation, you are not his family." Tea said.

"Anyway what is making you think that Yami?" Joey said.

"It has been two month already, if anyone was after Kaiba he would have come by now, and so far there is no sign of him turning back to normal any time soon. I never said it was final, I only said that we should consider the possibility that Kaiba may never come back."

Mokuba's eyes widened and he took a few step back, there was no way this could be real. Sure he loved having Seto to play with and seeing him happy…but he wanted his big brother, he needed him, he wasn't ready to be left all alone.

"Should we tell Mokuba about it?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should wait a little while longer, there is no need to scare him, if he ever learn his brother may never return he would be devastated."

8888

A few day passed, Seto was sitting outside the game shop but his mind was somewhere else, on Mokuba. He saw how strange his little brother acted lately, even if right now they were the same age he couldn't help but worry about him, no matter what he was still his little brother.

School finished over an hour ago and still there was no trace of Mokuba, it had been like that all week. Seto decided to go look for him, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know what was bothering his little brother.

8888

Mokuba was sitting over the edge of a small bridge, the same one his big brother took him the first day they arrived at the orphanage, he always came here when he had something on his mind, it was such a beautiful place and quiet also.

He threw a rock in the water, when the water became calm again he could see the reflection of Seto beside him. "How did you know I was here?"

"You always came here when you feel bad."

"How do you know?"

"Because I care about you, I often followed you after we had an argument or something like that, you always came here." Seto sat beside him. "So, what's on your mind?" Mokuba stayed silent. "Come on, you can tell me."

"No, it would upset you."

"Come on, I promise I won't be upset, tell me, I can't help you if you don't let me."

Mokuba looked at his brother, those were the same word he had said to him, of course, originally it was Seto who usually said those words to him.

"Around a week ago I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs. I heard someone talking so I stopped and listened, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't held myself."

"So? What's so bad about it?"

"Yugi…and the others, they were talking about you. They said it was possible that you never become normal again." Seto turned back to look in front of him. I'm sorry, I know I should never has said that to you…"

"No, you have every right to, Mokuba, I know I'm not supposed to be here, it's not my time and I know you must miss the brother you are used to."

"I didn't meant to upset you."

"I'm not upset, you are my little brother and all I want is for you to be happy, I know that you need your brother, and I can't be him even if we are the same person."

Mokuba then laid his head against Seto's shoulder. "Don't worry." Seto said. "I'm sure thing will work out sooner or later." Mokuba just nodded, he didn't want to think about what could happen if his brother never come back.

8888

That night it was Seto's turn to not be able to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about what Mokuba told him, it was obvious he missed his brother but there was nothing he could do about it. He made his way out of bed, he was going to learn the truth no mater what.

8888

Yugi rubbed his eyes, they were in the middle of final exams so he ended up studying late every night for three days now and it was starting to catch up. He looked up from his work, something was strange, he turned around and saw Seto watching him from the door. That's the last thing he saw before Yami took over.

"It's late you know, you should be sleeping."

Seto took that as in invitation and entered the room. "What about you?"

Yami shook his head, this was going nowhere and he was the direct type. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Mokuba heard you, when you said I could stay like that forever." Yami sighed, he didn't wanted neither of them to learn about it…not yet. "I want to know, are you sure there isn't a way to make things back to normal?"

"Unfortunately, no I don't, if I knew don't you think I would have done it long ago?"

"Probably."

"Why did you want to know?"

"Because I know Mokuba really misses his brother."

"But you are his brother."

"But not the one he needs, I was his brother 4 years ago, Mokuba's different now, it's not me he needs, beside I know how much trouble you are putting yourselves in."

"It doesn't matter, there is nothing I can do. All we can do is wait, it's only a possibility, for all I know everything could be back to normal by tomorrow."

"I hope you're wrong, I want Mokuba to be happy."

"You really care a lot about him, you would do anything for him, am I right?"

Seto nodded. "Ever since my parent died he's always been there for me, in fact he was the only one who cared about me, just like I was the only one to care about him. All his life he gave me unconditional love, ever since the first day. How could I not return the favour?"

"Believe me, I saw how much he care and trust you, he would follow you no matter what, to a point were I sometimes wonder if it really was healthy for him."

"I often wondered also. But we all have our way to care, he would do anything for my approval just like I would so he could be happy."

"Everything you do is so he could be happy, even if it means you have to suffer. Are you sure that's what he really wants?"

"What about you? You would do anything for Yugi don't you?" Yami was shocked. "Are you sure he wants you to be hurt so you can protect him? It's my choice to protect him nothing more nothing less, I love him more than anything else and I'll die before letting him die, and I know he won't be truly happy as long as he won't have his real brother with him."

"I know, and I really wish I could help but I can't."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Seto said as he left the room and went back to bed.

8888

Lolll it's near but I have my 2000 words. Anyway, little quiz, is there anything worst then a little brother who thinks he know better than you? Mine kept arguing with me about me me giving him one of my birds, latting him play with my video games, he's way too young for that.


	11. Jonah Norisaka

What? it's friday? Already? Man this week was so fast, and once again I have four test next week, I swear the teachers are against us to give us exam all at the same time.

That remind me, this is the chapter where you finaly get most of the answer about Yugi's grandpa, the only story left will be Kaiba's (You'll see what I mean later) Now that I think about it I should start writing that part, I didn't write this story for 2 weeks now. But I'm wrong about, I really should be preparing for my writing comprehension, but what do you want, I'm such a procrastinate person.

Chapter eleven: Jonah Norisaka.

"Hey Mokuba…Mokuba!"

"W-what?" Mokuba snapped out of his reverie.

"What is wrong with you lately, you've been acting strange lately you know." Ryan said.

"I was just thinking…"

"About Seto." Mokuba nodded, he had told Ryan about what he had learned a few days ago. "Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure everything will be fine in no time. Beside mopping over it won't change anything."

"You're not helping."

"Hey it's not my fault, I'm so exited lately."

That's when Mokuba remembered. "That's right your mother's going to give birth soon isn't she?"

"Yup."

"So, is it a guy or a girl?" Mokuba asked remembering about their wish.

"I dunno, my mother didn't want to know."

That's when their little conversation (during class I must had) was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Mister Kaiba." The teacher called for him. Mokuba and Ryan exchanged look before Mokuba went out of the class.

Mokuba closed the door behind him and looked up at whoever wanted to talk to him, he was surprised to see the principal in person, why would he want to talk to him? No words were exchanged, Mokuba obediently followed the principal into his office, that's when he notice their was already someone inside, someone that meant trouble. Mokuba entered but the principal didn't followed, leaving him all alone with this woman.

Mokuba glared at the woman in front of him, she didn't seem to notice, after all even Kaiba couldn't intimidate her with his famous icing glare. When she saw his she stood up.

"Mr. Kaiba." She said with indifference.

"Mrs. Tomoya." Mokuba answered with the same tone of voice.

After those cold greeting she indicated him a seat before sitting back in her chair. "I'm assuming you know why I'm here."

Of course he knew, why else would Lisana Tomoya, the social worker who had tried for years to prove that being with Kaiba wasn't healthy for him, be here. "I'm afraid I don't, maybe you could enlighten me?"

"Don't play innocent with me, you know why I'm here so I'll get straight to the point. Where is your brother?"

"He's on vacation." Mokuba said innocently. "You were informed about it."

"Is that so, I'm sure you are aware of the condition you and your brother must respect I order for him to keep custody over you as long as he's a minor."

"Of course I do."

"Then I'm sure you know that one if these rules state that your brother must never be gone more than a month straight, also that we have to know exactly were he's going."

"And your point is?" Mokuba decided to keep playing innocent as long as he could.

"The point, as you call it, is that your brother had been gone for two months now and that no one, not ever the ones taking care of you know where he is."

"So? I'm sure he's fine, he's probably stuck somewhere."

"Who do you take me for, I don't care where your brother is or if he had been killed. The matter here is that he disobeyed more than one rule regarding your well being."

"And what do you know about my well being."

"That you are being neglected."

"That's not true."

"But I'm the one who makes the decision here and if I decide that you are that mean you are."

"What do you have against my brother anyway?"

"Nothing my dear, I'm just concerned about your well care, don't worry you'll be mush better in a foster home." Even Kaiba never sounded that sarcastic in all his life.

"I'm not coming with you."

"Like you have a choice."

8888

Later that day Yugi and the others were doing some cleaning in the attic, it was finally the weekend and they were searching for a new game to try because they had tried every single one in the game shop and they wanted to think about something else than exam.

"Hey, what's that?" Seto asked. Everyone's eyes widened when they recognised what Seto was holding. It was a vase with a small Chinese box on top attached with a rope, the cursed game Imori had found a few years ago and tried to kill Yugi with. (If you'd never read the manga all you need to know is that this is a really really dangerous game.)

"It's something that you really don't want to be messing with, unless you want to die that is." Joey said.

Seto turned his eyes back to the game with curiosity, _could this thing really kill someone…on second thought, I don't want to know._ "No thanks, I'll pass."

8888

"Hey Tea, what did you got there?" Tristan asked when he saw Tea wasn't searching anymore. "Tea did you heard me?"

Tea looked up. "What?"

"I was asking what you got there."

"Oh, nothing mush, it's just an old photo album." Tea showed them.

"Can I see it?" Yugi asked.

"Sure it's your house after all."

"It looks old if you ask me." Tea said.

Yugi looked at the date that was in it. "These were taken when my parent still had our age."

Yugi looked at some pictures until one caught his attention. The picture was one of his father but there was someone else with him, another kid a little taller with brown hair and dark grey eyes. "Who's this guys?" Yugi asked to himself.

Upon hearing Yugi all the other came to see what was going on, except from Seto who had left about 15 minutes ago. (An: God know why)

"Well if I had to guess I'd say he was your father's friends." Tristan said.

"Did you figure this on your own?" Joey asked. The two of them started to fight in the background.

"One thing's for sure, they were really close." Yugi said. "They're always together."

"Are you sure you don't know him?"

"I don't know, he sure looks awfully familiar, I'm sure I saw his face before but I can't recall where."

"Well he does looks like Kaiba a little bit." Joey stated.

"Yea, but that's not it, I'm sure I saw him somewhere else." Yugi continued to look trough the picture, with each passing page the feeling of knowing who this guy was grew stronger until Yugi arrived to the last picture, graduation day. That's where he recognised it.

"I got it."

"Got what?" Joey asked.

"I remember now where I saw this guy." Yugi stood up and went to his room, he started to search in all his drawer until he found an old magazine.

"This thing sure isn't new." Tristan said.

"No, in fact I got it before I ever duel Kaiba for the first time, it was about a year before we became friends."

"And what's no important about it?"

Yugi opened the magazine to a certain page and showed them. "Look." There was two pictures on the page, one of Kaiba and…

"Yug, you told me yourself it wasn't because he looked like Kaiba."

Yugi sighed. "Not Kaiba, look at the other picture, doesn't it ring a bell?"

"What about it?"

"I'll make it easy for you Joey." Yugi opened the photo album again and took one of the picture of the unknown guy, he placed it beside the second picture of the magazine. "Now do you see."

Joey blinked. "They look exactly the same."

"You think it's the same person?" Tea asked.

"I'm sure of it."

"And what's the link between him and Kaiba." Tristan asked. "And who's this guy anyway?"

"Jonah Norisaka." Tea said.

Joey and Tristan looked at her with confusion. "You mean you know him?" They asked in unison.

"Of course not, he's name's written under the picture idiots."

"But that doesn't tell me who this guy his?" Joey said.

"You mean you never heard of him?" Yugi asked.

"I should have?"

"Almost every duellist know him, he became the duel monsters world champion at 15 and he kept his title for 15 years."

"Was he really that good?"

"Good? Are you kidding, he was the best duellist that there ever was, he never lost more then 500 lp in a duel and he never even lost once."

"And how did he lost his title?" Tristan asked.

"You know already, his wife died so he stopped playing because he couldn't afford it anymore."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Tea asked.

That's when realisation hit them. "Hey isn't that what Seto said about his father?"

Yugi nodded. "This article was written when Kaiba became world champion, Jonah was the best duellist there ever was and he was quite a celebrity so when his son entered the championship writers all over the world wrote about it, wondering what they should expect from the child of the best player ever.

"And by his son…you don't mean Kaiba don't you?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded.

"But that would mean, that you father, and Kaiba's were friend." Tea said.

"I think we should ask grandpa about it."

8888

However, when they came downstairs they saw that Yugi's grandfather was on the phone, and from the look of his face something bad was happening. That's when they spotted Seto, who looked quite curious.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea, he'd been talking for the past 10 minutes now."

All of them waited in silence until the old man finished his conversation. "Grandpa, we want to ask you something."

"Later Yugi, we have bigger problems now."

"Like what?" Joey asked.

"The principal of Mokuba's school just called, some social worker went to get Mokuba at school today, something about Kaiba not respecting the rule to keep custody."

"So that's why he didn't come back from school, I was starting to be worried." Joey said.

"Joey, he's with the social worker, that not good." Seto said.

"Don't worry, we'll just go and get him." Yugi's gramps said.

"And you think they'll let us."

"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing, are you coming or you want to stay here?"

They all thought about it for a second. "We're coming."

8888

"What do you want?" Mrs Tomoya asked, annoyed by the old man.

"We're here to get Mokuba of course, what else?" Mr. Muto answered as if it was the something totally normal.

"And where exactly do you think you are, Kaiba didn't obey the rule so we removed Mokuba from his care and that's final so get lost."

"And what rule exactly did he broke?"

"As you must know, he cannot be somewhere without the kid for more than one month straight."

"Oh is that so, but if I recall you are missing a condition for this rule to apply."

"Are you saying that I don't know how to do my job?"

"Of course not, just that you should read the small line, in that case you would have known that this rule doesn't apply when the kid is with a family member."

"And you are saying that you are? What a joke, the only living family the kid has his and uncle and that's where he's going to stay until he turns eighteen."

"Oh but I think you are mistaking, I am also a family member and Kaiba left him in my care."

"You're what?" All the others asked behind him.

"Judging from their reaction I'll say it nothing but I big lie."

"You can think whatever you want, but Mokuba's my grandson by adoption so that give me the right to take him back and if you don't believe me then you just have to check by yourself."

8888

"I don't believe it." Joey said once they reached the game shop, with Mokuba of course. "You and Kaiba are in the same family, that mean you share the same blood?"

"Don't you ever listen when someone is talking?" Mr Muto asked. "I said by adoption, I have no blood relation to them. I adopted Their father when he was 10."

"And of course you knew about this didn't you?" Joey asked Seto.

"…Yes I did."

"And you?" He turned to Mokuba

"No."

"Well that explain all those pictures." Yugi said.

"What pictures?" Mr Muto asked. Yugi handed him the album. "Oh, I see."

"So, you mind explaining everything to us?"

"Well now that you know everything I guess there is no arm to it. As you probably already know since you saw this album your father and Jonah were really good friends, in fact they were like brother. They meet when they were 5 in their first year at school, just like Kaiba Jonah was a genius so no one wanted to be with him, except you father the two of them quickly became inseparable.

However Jonah didn't really had that much of a family, he was the last of ten kids, both his parent and all his brother and sister were lazy, idiot, self-centred, egoist and thief to make the list short, to them Jonah was just the a new mouth to feed, they didn't cared about him. None of his parent were working, they were on social help, they were both drunks and they kept defrauding money everywhere they could.

They never really did anything for Jonah, in fact he always did everything he could to stay away from them. Most of the time he ended up here, he could stay here for two weeks straight and his parent never noticed he was gone, all this time I was the one to raise him. How he could be a genius in a family like that is still a mystery to me.

The thing is, when he was around 10 both his parent were arrested for fraud and they both got 8 years of prison. All his brothers and sister were send to foster care but I chose to adopt him, I had raised him for the past five years and to me he was my son."

"But in that case why didn't I never meet Kaiba before?" Yugi asked.

"You did, only you were way too young to remember. Before your father died you actually saw him quite often, but you were only three when your father died and your mother had to move away with so to have a better job. Two years after Jonah's wife died, leaving him alone with two kids, he never really recovered from the death of your father and his wife.

Gozaburo then decided to put his nose in Jonah life, the both of them hated each other since the first day they met, Gozaburo wanted Jonah to work for him, that was something Jonah would have never agree to do. When he refused Gozaburo started to threatening him and his children so was forced to move to another city. three years later Gozaburo asked him to work for him again, Jonah refused again, and two weeks later he died in a car accident. The policeman said he was drunk and probably lost control of his car but I know him, Jonah didn't drink, he had an accident when he was 17 because he had drink and never touched any kind of alcohol after that and anyway he would never have taken that risk with his kids in the car with him."

Joey turned to Seto. "You were in the car?"

Seto looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." He said as memories of the accident passed before his eyes.


	12. Murderer?

Well you know what, I'm somewhere behind a good and a bad mood, I have lots of exam this week and all the eggs my cockatiel had were empty, no chik this month, Anyway I decided to give you a little gift because it's finally spring, end of winther, only three months of school left and wild birds are doind a nest in the house.

There is another reason behind that, I only have two or three chapter left to write (I think) and I just finished the chapter 14, the chapter were Kaiba finally become normal again but I won't say more.

Chapter twelve : Murderer?

Past the surprise of what they just discovered about Kaiba, and the fact that he knew about it, they all agreed to do nothing about it, after all Kaiba didn't needed a family, nor wanted one for that matter and well cousin by adoption wasn't really a real link. But they still had the same problem they had for the past two months; Seto Kaiba was still 12 years old.

"And I won again." Seto said.

"And Joey's still the looser." Tristan added.

Once again they were duelling each other, and once again Seto easily beat Joey. "Alright kid, you want a true challenge?"

"And what would that be?"

"You against Yugi."

Seto turned to Yugi, Yugi was the only one he had never duelled against. Yugi just smiled. "Come on, this could be fun."

"…Ok." Seto wasn't so sure about this. Sure he could beat the other all he wanted but Yugi was the world champion and his friends considered him the best, he didn't cared about losing, it was wining that was making him nervous, what if they decide to stop playing with him.

The two of them started to duel, Seto was quick to take control but it didn't last long. "Looks like you lost." Joey said after 30 minutes.

Seto was looking at the field with wide eyes, no one ever beat him before since his father died. "Wow. That was fun!" He smiled.

All the other's eyes grew wide, did Seto Kaiba just said that it was fun even if he had lost, against Yugi none the less? "What? Did I say something wrong?" Seto asked, seeing their looks.

"Hey Mokuba!" Ryan said bursting through the door of the game shop.

Mokuba looked at him with confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a little brother!"

A large smile appeared on Mokuba's face. "Really? That's so great!"

"So now you are a big brother huh? Looks like your wish came true."

"What wish?" Tristan asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Joey said. "About two month ago we threw coin in the water fountain for fun."

"And what did you wished for?" Tristan asked, now this was becoming interesting, he could have a good laugh at Joey."

"Uhhh, I forgot, it was just for fun."

"He wished to be able to beat my brother at duel monster."

"No…"

"Yes." Both kid said.

"And what about you Mokuba? You never told us what you wished for."

Mokuba smiled, he remembered what he had wished for: he wished that his brother would trust others again, like when he was a kid. _Wait a minute, a kid._ Mokuba looked at his brother. _Trust people again like when he was still a kid. Could that be it?_

"Earth to Mokuba, are you in there?"

"Wha…sorry."

"I asked you what your wish was."

"Sorry Joey, but I don't remember."

Joey was about to protest, saying that it was a lie when the door opened behind them. "May I help you?" Mr. Muto asked with confusion when two police officer entered the game shop.

"Yes we would like to talk with Mokuba Kaiba." One of them requested.

"And may I ask about what?"

"We have a warrant for arrest for Seto Kaiba."

"A warrant for arrest?" Joey asked with wide eyes.

"For Kaiba?" Tea added.

The policeman nodded. "We need to ask a few question to his brother to see if we can got more evidences."

Yami chose this moment to step in, thing were really going to be dangerous is the police was after Kaiba. "And may I ask what kind of evidences you are referring to?"

"Murder." The policeman answered.

8888

"So if I understand right, you think that Kaiba killed his step-father." Joey said. One of the policeman was talking with Mokuba while the second one was explaning everything to the others. Luckily for Mokuba, since he was a minor, Yami could come with him, at least he was safe.

"No, we do not think that Kaiba killed Gozaburo."

"So why are you here?"

"Because we know he did it."

"Alright then, how do you know that he did it?"

"You should watch how your talking to me young man. We have been investigating on the death of Gozaburo Kaiba for two years now, ever since the day it happened."

"Big deal, get to the point, what really is telling you that Kaiba's a murderer?"

"Oh but we have lots of evidence, first of all Seto had everything to gain from his step-father's death."

"But that doesn't prove anything; Kaiba's not the only one who had something to win from Gozaburo's death. Anyway Kaiba was already in control of the company when he died." Tea said.

"Maybe but he was still Gozaburo's adopted son so he still had authority over him."

"So what? Is that all?"

"Oh but it's far from it actually. As you probably already know it was said that Gozaburo committed suicide by throwing himself out of the window of the top floor of Kaiba Corp."

"…Yea, so?"

"What no one know is that Seto was with him when it happened, he's the one who said that Gozaburo committed suicide. But we did our research, the glass was way too solid for someone to go through it like that, we also found a gun in the room, one bullet was used, it was shot in the window, that's what break it. Now if you wanted to kill yourself and you had a gun, why would you shoot the window and jump instead of just shooting yourself.

The autopsy of Gozaburo showed that he had some new injuries that were caused just before his fall, he had a fight with someone just before falling and Seto was the only one in the building except from Mokuba and Seto was also injured when we talked to him after the death of his step-father.

We also found Seto's digital prints on the gun and the security video of the camera that was in the office disappeared, when we asked the guy in charge of security he told us that Seto ordered him to destroy the tape."

Everyone, including Seto, were looking at the officer with wide eyes, they really had some tough evidences. Seto however had concern and fear all over his face. _I'm a murderer?_

8888

At the same time the other officer was interrogating Mokuba, something the little kid didn't really liked, lucky for him, Yami was there to drive the officer crazy.

"Alright, like I said we came here because we can't find your brother anywhere and because we need to ask you some question. So first of all you were in the Kaiba Corp. Building when you step-father was killed."

"…Yes."

"So you are admitting that there was a murder."

"What?" Mokuba asked in confusion. "I never said that."

"Of course that's what you said."

Yami decided to step in, this officer didn't looked honest to him. "I think that what Mokuba meant was that he was in the building when Gozaburo died."

"Well I don't think so."

"Why don't you ask Mokuba, so kid, who's right?"

Mokuba sighed, happy that Yami came with him. "Yami is."

The officer grumbled while writing something in his notebook. "So you were there, didn't you heard anything suspect at all?"

"No."

"So what you mean to tell me is that there even if there was a gun shot and a window was broken you didn't even heard anything."

"It was two in the morning, I was sleeping."

"And you expect me to believe that all the noise didn't woke you up?"

"I sleep like a rock."

"And how exactly do you know that it happened at two in the morning? That mean you weren't sleeping at all, do you know what it cost to protect a murderer?"

"Excuse me if I'm wrong." Yami said. "But your job is to ask question, not to make false interpretation out of them nor scare a child with your threat."

"Are you telling me how to do my job?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Then how do you explain that he know it was at two in the morning."

"I think Mokuba can answer to that."

"I was woke up by police officer that night, just after it happened."

8888

The interrogation goes on an on with Yami turning the officer down each time he tried to imply something Mokuba hadn't said. After what felt like hours Mokuba could finally go.

"So, how did it go?"

"Good enough I guess." Yami said. "I don't really trust those guy, they don't look like they like Kaiba, I think we should watch them really carefully if they ever come back here, and Mokuba, I don't want you to say a word in front of any of them if I'm not there."

"Ok." Mokuba didn't had any desire to speak with them anytime soon anyway. "Hey, where's Seto?" He looked around but there was no trace of him.

The other's looked around as well, there was no trace of him anywhere. "He probably just went out, I doubt that everything we learned left him indifferent." Joey said.

8888

Seto was walking alone, he couldn't believe it, could he really be a murder? He walked up to the bridge where he saw Mokuba a few days ago and looked at his reflection. What was really troubling him was that he was accused of murder, but he had no memories about it.

Could that really be true? After all he had no idea what he looked like at 16, and what if it was true, one day he'll became and adult again and remember that he's a murder, then he'll be arrested.

What was really scaring him was that it could be true, what if he really was a murderer, after all he had wanted to kill Gozaburo on more than one occasion an he had all the reasons to do it. What if it was true, that he was a murderer, he could never look at his little brother's eyes.

8888

The others were trying to find another explication to Gozaburo's death, Yami on the other hand was thinking alone in his seat when he was interrupted by Mokuba pulling on his sleeve.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if I could talk to you alone for a little while."

"Sure." Yami stood up and led Mokuba to Yugi's room without the others seeing them. After closing the door he turned to Mokuba. "So? What's on your mind?"

"Well…it's about Seto."

"What about him?"

"Well, first of all I want you to know that I didn't lied to the officer, but there is some things that I didn't said."

"And why are you telling that to me?"

"Because I think it's important but if I had told it to him he would have got it as another evidence."

"Alright, go on."

"I'm sure you remember how Seto was when he first turned into a kid, well it happened for real, Seto did tried to stop caring about me but it didn't lasted for long. One day Gozaburo hurt me and Seto protected me, back then I never really understood why he stopped caring in the first place."

"And what does all of this as to do with what happened?"

"I'm getting to it, Like I said Seto started to care about me again but no one knew about it, Seto didn't showed to anyone that he still cared about me, it was our little secret so that no one would hurt me, you remember about what Leitcher said about how Seto took control of the company? By using me?" Yami nodded.

"Well it was all fake, everyone thought Seto didn't cared about me so we used that. Seto didn't used me, I knew about everything that was going to happen, it was like a big play so that Seto could take control of the company."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything was a play but only me and Seto knew about it, Seto started to buy pieces of Kaiba Corp. then he started to leach information to Gozaburo so he would let him think he was going to win. That's when I came in, when Seto accused me of betrayed him, it was just a play, it wasn't true, Seto never hurt me that day, it was all fake.

Then I ran to Gozaburo, like we had decided, acting as if Seto had turned his back on me, he believe every word of it, and just like everyone else he thought I was the leach, just as me and Seto planned. We made Gozaburo believe that I was going to give him my 2 of Kaiba Corp. and he believe it so he let Seto buy 49 of the company."

Yami finally caught on. "So Leicther was wrong, Seto never used you. You made that plan together."

"Yes, I never had any intention to give my 2 to Gozaburo, it was just a trick, however Gozaburo found out about it before the end of the day and he threatened me. Seto took the threat really seriously, Gozaburo had already killed more than once and we both knew about it. That's why we were in the Kaiba Corp. building that night, we moved there until Seto could became a legal adult and to make sure Gozaburo wouldn't hurt me."

"But Gozaburo was in the building, so I guess it's logical to say that he came to hurt you." Mokuba nodded. "And do you think that Kaiba could have killed him to protect you?"

"I don't know, all I can tell is that Seto changed that day. Sure he was already cold and arrogant toward everyone but not to me, he was always kind and caring, while we were trying to take control of Kaiba Corp. I was scare and he kept saying that I'll be ok, that as soon as it'll be over we'll finally be happy. But after the night Gozaburo died Seto started to change, he became more distant everyday and he quickly became how he was when you first met him."

"And do you think he cold have killed him?"

"I don't know, but if it's true then I want to learn it from him."

"But what if Kaiba stay a kid?"

"Then that won't really change anything because no one would believe he's my brother, but that's the second reason why I wanted to talk to you. Do you think that a water fountain could make a wish come true?"

"A water fountain?"

8888

here's another lollipop challenge for you, for the new reader who don't know about this contest all you have to do is answer the question and I'll give you a lollipop: try and find out what really happened that day between Kaiba and Gozaburo.


	13. Back to where it all began

Hi againeveryone, once again it's friday but even better, it's easter break, I still don't know if I'll be doing something, so because of today's maintenance, and because I don't have school I'm updating earlier.

anyway, so far no one got the rigth answer to the lollipop contest, you can play more then once, you have until chapter 16.

Now to do something I alway forget to do, answer the review lolll, I didn't had any question to answer so I'm just going to say thanks to all of my reviewers and all of the readers who don't review

Chapter 13 : Back to were it all began. 

When Yami and Mokuba went back to the living room all the others were silent, having thought about all the different possibility other than murder, but still none made any sense.

"It's about time you two come back, where were you anyway?" Joey said.

"That's not important, but I have a good new."

"You know what happened to Gozaburo?"

"Joey, whether or not Kaiba is a murderer is the least of our problem. I think I know why he turned into a kid."

"Really? And what is it?"

"I believe that this water fountain you were talking about earlier is responsible for all our troubles."

"Really? You mean this thing can actually make wish come true, then how come mine didn't?"

"Some things are just impossible." Tristan said.

"Anyway, I think the best thing to do is to check it out, to be sure of it." Yami said.

8888

Yami, Mokuba and Joey went to the water fountain, Tea and Tristan would have come too but they had something else to do.

"So, you said you wished that Kaiba could trust people again, like when he was a kid." Yami said.

Mokuba nodded. "It was just for fun, how was I suppose to know that it would come true, anyway I never wished for Seto to became a child."

"Magic can't to everything Mokuba, it's not that easy. You asked for your brother to trust people again like when he was a child, but magic can't force someone to do that, the person must want it."

"Then why did he turn into a kid?"

"You told us yourself a little while ago, you said your brother stopped trusting people around that age, something must have happened to him at that age so your wish turned him back into a kid."

"I don't get it." Joey said.

"It's simple Joey, only Kaiba can decide to trust someone or not, he stopped around that age for some reason we don't know so the fountain turned him back into a child because if Kaiba change when he's a child he will also change at his real age."

"So if I understand well, the fountain turned back into a kid because that's the time when he stopped trusting others and probably the best time to make him trust people again?" Mokuba asked.

Yami nodded. "I believe that as soon as Kaiba will open up more, and really start to trust people he will become his real age again."

"But he really came a long way." Joey thought loud. "Why didn't be became normal again?"

"He must still have doubts or fears about trusting others."

"So, do you thinks it's the fountain that did all of this?" Joey asked.

"That's what we're about to found out." Yami took out a piece of money from his pocket, he closed his hand with the piece in it and she suddenly became brilliant, he then threw it in the water.

A few second passed and suddenly a little glow jumped out of the water, it tried to escape but Yami caught it in time. "Just what I though."

"And do you mind explaining everything?"

"The fountain has nothing to do with your wish, she's the troublemaker." Yami opened his hand to show a tiny little fairy that looked like a 5 years old child.

"And what is that?" Joey asked.

"It's a fairy, remember, I told you they could realise wishes."

"But then why didn't she realised mine?"

"Because some things are just impossible." Yami said.

"But what about my brother?"

"Don't worry, I told you, as soon as he open up more everything will became back to normal."

8888

"Ok so what do we do now?" Joey asked the next day after school. "Are you sure you don't have any memories of what happened?" Joey asked Seto for the tenth time.

"Joey, I told you a hundred times already, I don't know." Seto sighed.

"Well do you think you could have kill Gozaburo?"

"Joey!" The others reprimanded.

"Hey, I'm just asking." Seto then stood up and walked out of the living room. "Hey, what's his problem?"

"Joey, he's accused of murder and you're not helping, how would you react if you were the one to learn that you'll kill someone in 4 years?" Tea asked.

"I think that for him what's the worst is that he doesn't know the truth, he have no idea if he did it or not." Yami said.

"Anyway, what do we do about this, if what you said is true then Kaiba will be back to normal one day and when that day comes he'll be arrested for murder." Tristan said.

"Maybe…we could try to figure out what happened." Mokuba said.

"I think Mokuba's right." Yami said. "For all we know those officer could have said nothing but lies and as long as Kaiba stay a kid we can't get any answer from him, he's the only one who knows what really happened."

"Yami's right, let's got get the kid and then we'll try and find out what really happened." Joey said.

8888

"And what if I really did killed him?" Seto asked as they entered the Kaiba Corp. building, he wasn't sure at all about all of this.

"For now we don't know, that's why we're here after all." Joey said.

"But what if I did it, what will you do?"

"Well in that case we'll either make up a really good lie or make sure you never turn back to normal again." Of course that didn't make Seto feel any better. "Hey, don't worry, we might not have been good friend in the past and you might be and arrogant jerk and a bastard but you are not a murder."

"Thanks…I think. Why are you helping me anyway?"

"Because you're our friends." Joey said as if it was a totally normal thing to say.

"I am?"

"Sure you are."

Seto thought for a second, no one ever said they were friend before, but now something was bugging him. "Joey? When I'll become normal again, will we still be friend?"

Joey looked at him, he wasn't really sure himself about the future. "That only depends of you. Now unless you want to end up in jail lets go find out what really happened."

"So, this is the place?" Tea asked as they entered the office.

Mokuba nodded. "It's here, nothing moved since the day it happened, Seto never came back in here after."

Yugi eyed the room. "I doubt we'll find anything in here, it's obvious that the police took everything that could be of any help to us."

"Does this thing still work?" Everyone turned around and saw Joey eyeing a camera in a corner of the room.

"I don't think so." Mokuba said. "But the records of every camera is kept in the basement."

"But didn't that officer said that it disappeared?" Tristan commented.

"We have nothing to lose." Yugi said.

8888

Once they reached the basement they searched through the camera's records but didn't found the one they were searching for.

"It's useless, that thing isn't there." Joey said.

"Do you think that Kaiba really took it?" Tristan asked.

Yugi thought for a second. "If you ask me, things looks too easy, everything seem to be pointing in Kaiba's direction."

"And your point is?" Tristan asked.

"Kaiba's not an idiot; he had already took Kaiba Corp. so killing Gozaburo was of no benefit to him. But by supposing that he really did it, he knew he was going to be the first suspect, he would probably have hired someone to do it while he was in a meeting or something. I doubt he would have taken the risk to kill him when he was alone with him."

"But here's all the problem, Kaiba was alone with him when Gozaburo died." Joey said.

"But that's why we're here." Yugi said. "I'm with Joey on this, Kaiba's not a murder. Isn't there any other place where we can find a double of the records or something like that?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Not that I know about anyway."

"Well that's strange. And who's in charge of the security?"

"I don't k-"

"Hobson." Seto interrupted.

"You mean the little creepy guy with an oversized head and small glasses?" Joey asked. "I thought he was the butler."

"He is, but Gozaburo didn't really trust that much people and Hobson was the one he trusted the most, so he ended up with more then one responsibility." Seto explained.

"Well if Gozaburo trusted the guy then that probably means that we shouldn't trust him." Joey said.

"I'm with Joey on this, I never liked the guy." Mokuba said.

"Why didn't your brother ever fired him if you don't like him?" Tea asked.

"Well he never had any good reason to do so, Hobson is under contract for another 5 years and without any valuable reason Seto can't get rid of him. He also knows a lot about Kaiba Corp. so it wouldn't be wise to go on his bad side."

"Well I say we all go see that creepy little frog." Joey said.

8888

"May I know what brings you all here?" The little butler asked.

"Sure, we want the tape of Gozaburo's office the night that he died." Joey asked.

"So, you head about that? Well in that case I'm sure that you know that Seto asked me personally to destroy that tape."

Yami decided to take care of that. "Oh but we heard, however we are no at all convinced, so do you mind if we ask you a few question?"

"Oh but I don't, I have nothing to hide, you should accept it, Kaiba did kill his stepfather."

"We'll see, first of all, after Kaiba took control of Kaiba Corp but before Gozaburo died, who were you loyal to?"

"Gozaburo of course."

"In that case why were you at Kaiba Corp that night, I already checked and I know you weren't working at that time."

Hobson suddenly became nervous but Yami was the only one to notice. "I came with Gozaburo."

"And why did Gozaburo went to Kaiba Corp. anyway, it was two in the morning."

"He wanted to speak to Seto about something."

"What, may I ask?"

"I have no idea, he didn't told me anything."

"You must have known that Gozaburo was probably full of rage toward his step-son why did you let him go inside the building?"

"My business was do what he told me and that's what I did, he asked to go to Kaiba corp and that's were I took him."

"And when was that?"

"And hour before he died."

"Now here's my last question, surely you must knew that Gozaburo was dead when Kaiba asked you to destroy this tape and that if Kaiba wanted that tape gone it was surely because it would prove he was guilty. Well I learned from a very good source…" Yami glanced at Seto. "That if both Gozaburo and Kaiba were gone you would have control of Kaiba corp. so why would you protect Kaiba?"

"Because I'm loyal."

"You said you were loyal to Gozaburo, why would you change your mind now that you could have everything?"

"Look kid, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Very well, anyway I know everything that I wanted." Yami left with the others.

8888

"Ok, now I'm lost, did we actually learned anything that would prove Kaiba's innocent, because that's not really the impression I got." Joey said.

"Oh but I just got more then I was expecting, unfortunately this wont be enough unless we can find a copy of the security tape." Yami said.

"But we don't have them, they don't even exist." Joey said.

"Well I think otherwise, Kaiba don't trust Hobson right Mokuba." Mokuba nodded. "So I'm sure that Kaiba would have make sure to have a copy of all the security camera's records hidden somewhere that only he knows about."

"But even if that's true he's still a kid, he don't know where they are."

"That's not a problem, as long as he stays a kid he won't be arrested and as soon as he became normal again we can ask him where they are."

"But even if that's true I doubt that this creepy little butler will say what he told us to the police officers."

Yami only smirked. "He won't have to."


	14. Open up more

Chapter 14 : Open up more.

One week passed since they learned about, well what supposedly happened between Kaiba and Gozaburo, deciding that there was nothing more to do about all this unless Kaiba became normal again they all pushed the matter away, much to Seto's relief.

One thing was still bugging them, according to Yami, Kaiba was supposed to became normal again as soon as he'll trust people again, well they might be mistaking but never had any of them seen Kaiba trusting anyone like today, so why was he still a kid?

8888 

Seto was starting to get bored, and hungry, the others and him were trying to make Joey stop flipping the stupid coin but he wouldn't stop until he wins, no matter how much they tried to explain to him he wasn't able to understand that he couldn't win. At first Seto thought it would be fun, and it have been, the first 15 times or so, but Joey had been flipping the coin for 15 minutes now.

Now just think hard, who, except for Yugi, could fool Joey like that? Seto of course, but now he was starting to regret it.

15 minutes sooner

Seto and Mokuba were sitting on the couch, they were bored out of their mind, they had played every games in the house at least 10 times and they couldn't go outside because of the rain.

"Tail." Mokuba said.

Seto flipped a coin and caught it in his hand before revealing it. "Tail."

"This is getting boring Seto." Even if head or tail was the only games were Mokuba could beat Seto it was still a boring one.

Fortunately for the two bored kid Joey entered the living room, followed by Yugi, Tea and Tristan, they all looked bored, an idea popped in Seto's mind.

"Hey what are you doing kids?" Joey asked.

Seto showed his coin to Joey. "Wanna play?"

Joey looked at the coin, it wasn't tricked, and just like Mokuba that was probably the only game he could beat Kaiba at, and he was bored also. "Ok."

Both Mokuba and Yugi looked at Seto, he was up to something, but then again as long as it didn't hurt Joey it could be fun…on second thought, even if it did hurt Joey it may be funny.

Seto grabbed the coin, ready to flip it. "If it's head I win, if it's tail you lose, ok?"

"Fine by me." Joey said.

"Head." I win.

Of course Joey was the only one that didn't see the catch, this time it was Joey who flipped the coin. "Tail, damn I lost."

Back to normal time

"I don't get it, how come I always lose, this game is supposed to be a 50/50 chance."

"I guess I just got lucky." Seto grabbed the coin and shoved it in his pocket so Joey wouldn't start playing again.

"I'm sure you did something to the coin." Joey complained.

"To the coin? No."

"Then what did you do, I know this game wasn't fair."

Seto sighed. "It's easy Joey, normally even three years old caught the catch after 4 games."

"What is it then?"

Seto smiled. "I said, if it's head I win and if its tail you lose so either way I win." All the others were smiling.

After about 10 second Joey finally caught on. "Ohhhhh!" He then turned toward Seto and took a step toward him. "Why you little…" Of course it was just for fun, he had no intention of hurting him.

Seto didn't caught the fun part of this, his instinct quickly came in and he backed against a wall, his eyes showed nothing but pure terror. All the others were taken aback by this, Mokuba on the other hand knew exactly what was wrong, he rushed to his brother's side and hugged him tightly.

When he felt his little brother beside him Seto calm down instantly, even if he was still shaking. "Seto, it's ok, he's dead." Mokuba whispered so that only he could hear him. Seto nodded. "I think you should go rest a little." The little Kaiba added. Seto nodded again and left.

Once Seto left every eyes turned on Mokuba. "Alright, what is going on?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing." Mokuba said a little too fast.

"Mokuba, just tell us what's going on." Yugi pleaded.

Mokuba looked away. "That's Seto's life, I can't tell you."

Joey was the only one who didn't looked clueless, he knew what this look Seto had was, he recognised it instantly, after all, he had that same look almost everyday when he was the same age. But he couldn't believe it, it didn't fit in his mind, there was no way that the Seto Kaiba could have been beaten when he was a child.

8888

A little bit later, when the others finally accepted that they weren't going to get any answer from Mokuba, the little kid decided to check on his brother.

Seto looked up at the sound of knocking on the door, he knew it was Mokuba. "Come in." He said.

Mokuba opened the door and stepped inside before closing it behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess." Seto lied.

"No, your not fine." Mokuba said, he knew his brother all too well. The little Kaiba sat on the bed beside his brother. "You know, he wasn't going to hurt you."

Seto sighed. "I know, it's just that something can't be forgotten that easily."

"I guess not."

"Did you tell them?"

"No, it's your life, it's none of their business if you don't want it to be."

"And I'm supposed to be the older, you've been taking care of me a lot more than I've taken care of you lately."

8888

"I really wonder what is wrong with him." Tristan said.

"Would you drop it already?" Joey said. "It's none of our business."

"I'm surprise that you are the one saying that." Tristan said.

"So, you have something against it?" Joey asked.

"Well it looks like you know something that we don't.".

8888

The next day Seto was sitting outside, well not really sitting, he was walking aimlessly around town, that is, until he saw Joey.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school."

Joey turned around and sighed when he saw it was only Seto. "Who are you? My mother?"

"I was just wondering."

Joey smiled. "I'm working."

"I thought domino high didn't allow the students to work."

"Well it doesn't, that's why this is a secret." Joey said with a mischievous smile. "Wanna help me?" Seto nodded, the job wasn't that hard, it was just delivering all kind of stuff.

"Why are you working?" Seto asked 15 minutes later.

"Because I need the money if I don't want to starve to death."

"I thought you were going to school."

"I am, but today's an exception, since it's during school I get twice the pay, and I really need the money."

8888

At lunch break Joey bought them some fast food, after all, he was working so he could have money to feed himself.

"Hey, about the other day, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Joey said.

Seto looked down at his hand like he just realised they were there. "I know, it's just…."

"Instinct." Joey finished for him. "Don't worry, I know how it feels." Seto still didn't looked up at him. "So, since when as it been going on."

"About two months after he adopted me."

"Two months, why did he wait that long?"

"To make me feel safe, at first he was all nice to me and Mokuba and one day just like that he moved Mokuba's room to the other side of the mansion, he burned all the thing I had from my real parents and he started beating me."

"And did it stopped?"

"Now that he's dead yes, but to me thing aren't that way, I went to sleep one day and woke up here so for me it never stopped." Seto hugged his knees. "Why do you think my arm was broken?"

"I had my doubt."

"Hey, thanks for listening to me, no one ever cared before. Except Mokuba but I didn't want him to know."

Joey smiled. "What are friends for? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you told me." He stood up. "Now come on, let's finish that so I can wipe the floor with you at duel monster." He added with a grin.

Seto smiled. "You wish."

8888

Kaiba was sitting on the ground, staring at the tombstone in front of him. (An: and yes I did write Kaiba). July 7, the best and worst day of his life. The best because that was the day his little brother is born, but the worst because they had lost their mother.

He always made sure to come here that day, usually he came early, it was his little brother's birthday and he didn't really wanted his little brother to feel sorry on his birthday. Each years he came while his brother was still asleep he would stay for about an hour and come back.

He had been surprise to see he was back to normal again when he woke up this morning, he could remember what happened, at least that was a good thing, now he was thinking, he had trusted them because he was a kid, but now what should he do?

8888

Mokuba woke up, the first thing that he noticed was that his brother was already up, well in fact that's the only thing he noticed before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hi!" The kid said.

"Good morning!" Yugi replied.

Mokuba looked around. "Where's Seto?"

Both Yugi and his grandfather looked at him with confusion. "You mean he's not sleeping?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba shook his head.

"That's strange." Yugi said. "I've been up for two hours and I didn't saw him." Yugi gave Mokuba his breakfast. "Happy birthday!" He said with a smile.

"Birthday?" Mokuba was confused.

"We're the 7th of July Mokuba, it's your birthday."

"Hey that's right. Thanks!" He said, eating his breakfast. _Then I know where Seto is._

8888

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked. As soon as he finished eating breakfast, Mokuba put on his shoes and was about to head outside when Yugi saw him.

"I'm going to catch Seto."

"So you know where he is?"

"In the graveyard." Mokuba replied but left before Yugi could ask anymore.

"Graveyard?" _Oh, that's right, his mother died the same day Mokuba was born._

8888

Mokuba almost ran all the way, he had no idea why he was happy like that but that didn't really matter to him. Of course nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he reached his parents tomb.

There he was, his real brother, the one that was twice his size with a trench coat, was sitting in front of his parents tomb. He looked so calm and peaceful that Mokuba wondered if he remembered at all what had happened in the past few months. But that didn't matter, he ran up to him as fast as he could.

Kaiba could hear running footsteps coming his way, he didn't really paid attention to them, this was a graveyard after all, and anyone could come to see their family. Of course, out of curiosity he looked up just in time to see messy black hair ran into him. He didn't need to look down to know it was Mokuba so he just hugged him back.

Seto looked down at his little brother. "How did you know I was here?"

Mokuba sat down next to him. "You always come here each year at this time."

"How did you know, I never told anyone?"

"I followed you two years ago, I wanted to know where you were going so early. Why didn't you ever told me you came here."

"I didn't wanted you to be sad on your birthday, and I guess I wanted some time alone with them."

"Do you want me to go then?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I'd like you to stay."

They stayed silent for e few minutes, it felt good. "Seto, why did you go through all of this?" Kaiba looked at him with a questioning look. "With Gozaburo, I mean. He was beating you everyday, why didn't you ever tell me, I would have believed you, we could have just left."

"To do what? Drag you around on the road until we both starve to death?"

"Seto please, I'm serious."

"So am I. I thought about it, but you kept saying you were happy there, I'd never seen you smile like that, you had the best lifestyle possible, I couldn't just force you to leave all that just because I wasn't happy."

"Well you should have. Back then, I had no idea how much you suffered, if I'd know I would have dragged you away myself."

"When did you find out?"

"When I was 9, on day when you were sick, I took care of you, even if Gozaburo didn't want me to but I did it anyway. You were sleeping on your stomach and when I touched your back you started to whimper so I took a look." Mokuba looked down as if he had done something bad.

Kaiba put and arm around his shoulder but Mokuba looked up at him with anger in his eyes. "Why did you let him hurt you like that? Do you think that I don't care about you?" He shouted.

Kaiba was taken aback by his brother's sudden outburst. "I promised." Mokuba looked up in surprise. "Before our mother died I promised her I would always take care of you."

"Does that mean that all those years you only took care of me because of a promise?"

Kaiba was shocked that his brother could think something like that. "Of course not, Mokuba you are more important to me than anything else. All my life I was always alone, that's why I wanted a little brother so much, then I got you and you stood by me no matter what, you were always there for me. You did nothing but bring me happiness and I wanted to repay you the favour."

"But I don't want to be happy if that means you have to suffer."

"I know, but Gozaburo can't hurt me anymore, those times are over."

"No they're not." Mokuba whispered.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba's head shot up. "Just look at you, you are exactly like he wanted you to be; a cold hearted bastard, just like him. Just face it Seto, even in death he still has control over you, you don't even have a life of your own."

For the first time in ages Kaiba was at a lost of word, no one ever talked to him that way, especially not Mokuba. "But I have you, doesn't that count?"

"But that's all you have Seto, but even then I'm only here when you have nothing better to do."

"That's not true."

"Really? You only spend time with me when something good happen at your job and you end up with nothing to do."

"That's not true."

"Then tell me, when was the last time you decided to take a day off to be with me?" Kaiba stayed silent, he couldn't remember. "I'll tell you, it never happened. Even when you have nothing else to do, all you do is walking me everywhere and want and watch me play, you never have any fun for yourself."

Kaiba looked away, he knew Mokuba was right, he always knew. "What should I do?" He asked.

"Free yourself, you have a chance to make yourself a life and it may be the last you'll ever get, just take it."

Kaiba thought about it, a chance? He didn't understand what his little brother meant. "Let's go back." The two of them stood up and started to walk toward the exit but both of them had forgotten a rather important matter.

"Seto Kaiba."

Both Kaibas turned to their left and saw two policeman pointing guns at them, well at the taller one more precisely.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Gozaburo Kaiba."

8888

And that's were I stop once again, actually this chapter was done about two weeks ago, I even finished writing the entire story, for those interested the last chapter is 17. And about Mokuba's birthday, I said it was the 7 from memory, it might be wrong but I'm to lazy to check about it.


	15. The right to remain silent

Chapter fifteen: The right to remain silent.

Yami and Joey walked through the door of the police station, it had been a good half an hour since the young Kaiba called them, speaking of the devil…

"What took you so long?"

"We had to walk all the way here." Joey said. "So, what's going on here?"

"I told you already, they arrested Seto."

"Yea, I got that part, but when did he became his normal age anyway?"

"Probably sometime during the night. Where is he now?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that he's somewhere in there and they're probably interrogating him."

"So, what do we do now?" Joey asked.

Yami took a seat. "We wait, Kaiba have enough money to pay for bail so he probably won't stay here, all I hope is that he'll have enough brain to shut-up, those officers don't look like they love him."

8888

Sure enough, Kaiba had the brain to use his right to remain silent, in fact he was using it to it's full potential, he didn't even said a word, or even moved for that matter ever since they arrested him. He just sat there and he was starring right in the eyes of the officer in front of him, who was desperately trying to make him talk.

After about 5 more minutes he too ran out of the interrogation room. _That makes three. _Kaiba smirked in his head. That was the third one to run out of the room like that, Kaiba was staring at them with a faceless expression, he didn't even blinked, that was the kind of thing that could make someone go crazy.

The door opened again, when he saw who had entered the room Kaiba's emotionless stare turned into a dead glare. Of course the officer Kamiya didn't paid any attention to him. Kaiba hated that guy, Kamiya was like a little dog to Gozaburo and he had all the reason to hate that guy. One thing was sure, Kamiya was not here to help him.

"It's so nice to see you again." Kamiya said.

"…" Kaiba kept glaring at him, if only looks could kill, but then again he had enough trouble right now.

"So, you're going to give me the silence treatment?"

'Stare'

"Do you think it will affect me?"

'Stare'

"Not that it really matter anyway, I have all the evidences to send you in Jail for the rest of your life."

'Bigger stare'

"Still silent I see." Kamiya stopped the recorder. (For those who didn't know, police interrogations are all recorded.) "Look kid, there's no way you can get out of this."

'Deadly stare'

"You should have learned where you place was. Let me tell you something, once I'm finished with destroying your life I'll make sure that your brother ends up in the worst place possible, just like Gozaburo wanted it to be."

Kaiba's already deadly glare turned even more deadly, to hell all of the problem, looks could kill for all he cared, he really wanted to beat the crap out of the snake in front of him and he would probably have if his lawyer didn't entered the room at that moment.

8888

"Big brother!" Mokuba said when he saw his brother, he didn't lost one second to run and hug him.

"So, they're letting you out." Yami said.

"It's not like they really have a choice."

"So, what's next?" Mokuba asked with worry.

Kaiba looked down at him. "Well next, I'll most likely spend the rest of my life in jail and you'll be send in a foster home or and orphanage or even worst, our uncle will take you in, which would not surprise me."

"And you're going to just stand there and do nothing about it?" Joey asked.

"I don't remember asking for your advice."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you, all you have to do his tell us what happened-"

"And what tells you that I want your help." Kaiba snapped. "Come on Mokuba."

Mokuba followed Kaiba outside the building. "But Seto, why don't you let them help you?"

"Like they would believe me anyway."

"You have nothing to lose."

"Look Mokuba, I lived until there without any friends and I don't need any. I'm going to end up in jail anyway."

"But all you have to do is get the copy of the security camera."

"You really don't get it, they don't exist, there isn't any copy anywhere."

8888

"You mean that there isn't any copy of the tape?" Joey said.

Mokuba shook his head.

"And what about Kaiba?" Yami asked. "Did he tell you anything?"

"No, he didn't even said a word to me ever since we got home, he passed the last three days locked in his room, I'm not even sure he ate something."

"Getting himself ready for his future life." Joey said.

"Joey!" All the other said.

"What? Hey don't blame it on me, he's the one who locked himself in his room. We tried to help and he didn't want it."

"What did you expected Joey, that he would be all friendly with us? The reason why he trusted us in the first place was because he was a kid, had he stayed the same age he would had never even give us a chance."

"So you mean that we did all of this for nothing?"

"No, but now the rest is up to Kaiba, he can just forget everything or take his chance, that's his decision and we mustn't interfere with it."

"Well I hope for him that he make up his mind quick because his trial is in five days."

8888

"Seto? Seto please answer me." Mokuba pleaded. It had been two more days now that Kaiba spent in his room and the little guy started to get worried.

Kaiba was lying on his bed, that's all he did those last five days. He was thinking, his little brother's words affected him more then anyone would have thought, after all, he was right, but that did take Kaiba five days to accept it.

_I never thought that out of all people Mokuba would be the one to say that, he might be my brother but still he has no right to talk to me like that. I'm president of one of the biggest company in the word and he dare to say that I don't have a life._

_So what if I don't spend that much time with him and if I don't have any friends, maybe that because I don't want to._

8888

Five days later, Kaiba finally came to accept that all this time he was lying to himself, but now that he accepted it, what should he do about it.

When he heard his little brother calling him, Kaiba turned his head toward the door, he had been locked in his room for five days straight without even eating anything. Deciding that he had worried his brother enough, Kaiba went to open the door.

Mokuba was actually surprised when Kaiba opened the door, he wasn't expecting his brother to answer him.

"Are you ok big brother?"

Kaiba looked down at the worried face of his brother and did smiled softly. "I am, don't worry."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm going to Kaiba Corp. for a little while."

Mokuba sighed. _Some things never change I guess._

"Hey, don't look so sad, I'm only going to check if everything is alright, I won't be long."

Mokuba looked up. "Can I come with you?"

"If you really want to, we could buy something to eat on the way, how does that sound?"

8888

Mokuba was eating his fast food while watching TV in his brother's office, all the employers were more then surprised when Kaiba came back, it seemed that Kaiba's lawyer (a new one a must add.) had done a good job at keeping Kaiba's 'return' and arrest a secret, even if everyone knew he was accused of murder.

Kaiba was working slowly, after all he was just checking to make sure everything was alright and his mind was still occupied with more important matters. However, his thought were no longer concentrated on himself but on Mokuba.

He couldn't take what Yami told him out of his head, could it be true? Mokuba looked like a happy kid, but looks could be deceiving. Yami asked if Mokuba was really happy with Kaiba doing everything for him, but he had never really gave a thought about it, Mokuba wanted something, he gave it to him, but was he really happy to live that way?

Kaiba stopped typing on his keyboard and looked up. "Mokuba?"

The little boy turned away from the TV screen and gave his big brother a questioning look. "What is it?"

"Tell me, are you …really happy?"

"…Of course."

Kaiba sighed, he had heard the hesitation in his little brother's voice. "Come over here." Mokuba did as he was told. Once he was close enough, Kaiba grabbed him in his arm and settled him on his laps. "Mokuba, I need you to be honest."

"It's not like it's important." Mokuba said with a forced smile.

"It is to me, Mokuba. Please, just tell me."

Mokuba looked away. "I'm not really sure, I don't think that I have the right to complain about my life. Lot's of kid would do anything to have my life."

"Well I don't care about those kid, what really matters to me is you, honestly, are you really happy."

"Well I can't say that I'm not happy."

"But?"

"It's true that I have almost everything that I want but I can't say that I'm truly happy. I guess…sometime I feel lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Well it may sound egoist from me, but when we were younger you always made me pass first and…I guess I guess I'm missing that. Sure I don't need you to be with me as much as before, but I'd really like it if you would pay attention to me sometimes."

"So, you'd like me to be home more often."

"Well…yeah but I can't ask for that."

"Why is that?"

"Because you already gave so much for me, I can't ask you that."

"But I do want to be with you more."

"Really?"

Kaiba nodded. "You were right the other day, at the graveyard."

"I didn't meant it Seto."

"You did, and you were right, I have no life, all this time I did exactly what Gozaburo wanted to do."

"And what will you do now that you know?"

"I don't know yet."

"Do you want things to stay like that?"

Kaiba shook his head.

The two of them stayed like that for a little while, not even speaking.

"Seto?"

Kaiba was surprise to hear his brother's voice, he thought he had fallen asleep long ago. "What is it?"

"Well, what's going to happen next? Whit Gozaburo I mean?"

"I…I don't know." What could he possibly say, he was accused of murder after all.

"What happened that day Seto? Please I really need to know, tell me they're wrong, you didn't kill him did you?"

Kaiba looked away.

The little Kaiba's eyes grew wide. "Oh no" He couldn't believe it.

"Oh yes." Kaiba said with a sigh.

8888

sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter but I just made some modification and since I finished writing the story already I won't all change it just so it'll have 2000 words


	16. The truth behind Kaiba

Hi again, today I really don't feel good today. I just realised after four month that Isa, a friend I made just before chritmas is nothing but a little bitch. It appear that she can say that my best friend for the last 4 years is stupid and she thinks I believ the same. She's alway like, 'look it's your "super" friend.' and 'Well she's just stupid that doesn't count.'

Ok now just forget everything, I'm sooooooo happy, my mom just gave me my contact lense back 5 sec ago, I've been forced to wear my stupid glasses for two weeks now lolll

And there's another flip, now I'm in a bad mood again, she didn't buy the stuff so I can't wear them. oh and I forgot to mention that my crush love someone else.

Chapter sixteen : The truth behind Kaiba.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kaiba asked.

"Well if you don't want to spend the rest of your life in jail and finally free yourself from Gozaburo then you have no other choice." Mokuba said.

"And why would they believe me?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"You want the reasons in alphabetical order?"

"Seto, can't you just trust them, it's not like they ever did anything to you. What do you have to lose?"

"At this point, nothing I guess."

"Good, then come on."

Kaiba reluctantly followed Mokuba, he wasn't really sure if that was a good idea. Sure, he knew he wasn't going to get out of this all alone but he never ever trusted anyone else then Mokuba in six years, how could that change in one day?

8888

All the gang was talking about nonsense in the game shop, why, because I can't think of anything else and it was too late to be outside, more seriously, they were picking on Joey about his last defeat against Yugi.

"I can't believe that you made it in two tournament, you never win when we're at home."

"Like you ever win." Joey said to Tristan.

"Maybe, but I'm not supposed to be a tournament level duellist."

"It's not like Joey's supposed to either."

"That's right….hey no that's not true." Joey turned around to see who was the one who had the nerve to say such a thing…even if it was true. That person was Mokuba, and Kaiba was with him.

"Mokuba, you're starting to sound way to much like your brother."

"Thanks!" Mokuba said, with a smile.

"I'm not sure you have reason to be happy about it." Kaiba said to his little brother.

"For once I think we agree on something." Joey said under his breath.

Kaiba acted as if he hadn't heard, Joey was right after all and he didn't came here to start a fight.

"What brings you here Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba sighed, Mokuba had told him that he was on his own as soon as they get to the game shop, now he had to do this himself. "You offered me you help and… I think I' ready to accept it."

They were all taken aback for a second, well except Yugi. "You mean that you came here to ask for our help?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kaiba said simply.

Yugi smiled. "That's good."

8888

They made there way to the living room, where no one could disturb them. Once everyone was seated Yami was the first one to talk.

"You do know that if you want us to help you'll have to tell us what happened right?"

Kaiba nodded, at least his brother was with him so he wasn't completely alone.

"So, sorry but I have to ask, did you killed Gozaburo." Joey asked, getting looks from everyone, he needed a lesson in tact.

This was it, the moment he had been dreading, so far everything had been going fine but would they still be nice with him after he tell them. "Yes."

Surprise appeared on everyone's face, except for Yami, he always seemed to know everything. "You mean you really did kill him?"

"Joey calm down." Yami said. "Let Kaiba explain himself."

Kaiba did a small sign to Yami, as if to thanks him for giving him a change. "To answer your question, yes I really did kill him, but it was an accident."

"Accident? How can you kill someone by accident?"

"Those kinds of things happen everyday Joey." Kaiba replied, he hadn't realised that he had called him by his first name.

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"All of this happened because I took control of Kaiba Corp., I didn't really wanted that company, in fact I despised it, I always hated war."

"Then why did you take control of the company?" Joey asked.

Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, he smiled when he saw his sleeping figure, he really did miss him a lot. "Gozaburo never wanted Mokuba to begin with, I forced him to take him with us, when I turned 14 Gozaburo said that I was too disobedient and decided to send Mokuba away to teach me a lesson. I couldn't let him do that so I decided to take the company, that way I could became a legal adult and I could keep Mokuba. After I took the most precious thing he had he said that he would make me pay by killing Mokuba."

"So you killed him first." Joey said.

"No I didn't. I took his threat really seriously, me and Mokuba moved in the apartment on the last floor of the building."

"So what happened?"

"One day, about two weeks later, he came at Kaiba Corp."

"Why?" Joey asked.

A small frown appeared on Kaiba's face at the memory. "To kill us."

&&&Flashback&&&

Kaiba was sitting in Gozaburo's office, he didn't like it there but it was the best computer in the building and he had better things to do then moving it to another room, like putting an end to all war machines manufacturing and find a way to make sure that Gozaburo would never come after his brother. He was way too absorbed in his work to see the figure that appeared at the door.

The fact that his soon to be ex step-son didn't realised he was there only angered him even more, then again he was the one who raised him like that but he wanted to see the fear in his eyes when he'll kill him. Gozaburo raised his gun and shot, purposely missing Kaiba's head by one mere inch.

Kaiba's head snapped up and his eyes opened wide at the sound but he was frozen in place as he realised what had just happened, it took his brain a few second to realise that he wasn't hurt, he slowly turned his head to see that the bullet entered the back of his chair only one inch away from his head before crashing in the window behind him.

He looked back in front of him, Gozaburo was now pointing the gun directly at him, he had missed on purpose and Kaiba knew it.

"Get up." Gozaburo shouted.

Having no other option Kaiba did as he was told, Gozaburo had a gun pointed directly at him but he had nothing to protect himself. "What do you want?" He asked, sure it was obvious but any reason was good to gain more time.

"I came hare to get back what rightfully belong to me you ungrateful brat."

Kaiba took a few step back while Gozaburo was getting closer. _Think fast._ Kaiba told himself, without even thinking Kaiba kicked the chair right at Gozaburo, that didn't really hurt him but that gave Kaiba enough time to take the gun from Gozaburo's hand, not that he really intended to use it.

Gozaburo was well aware of it too. "Like that would make any difference, you don't have the guts to use it." Before Kaiba had any chance to react Gozaburo had grab him by his collar and slammed him in the already weak window, cracking it even more.

The fight did lasted for long, in no time Kaiba ended up on the floor with a gun against his temple. Gozaburo smirked at the fear in Kaiba's eyes. "Don't worry, you won't be alone for long, your brother will join you soon enough."

End flashback

"After that, everything happened so fast, I don't know how I was able to do it but just before he killed me I pushed him away from me by kicking him in the stomach with all I had left. I suppose you can make out the rest." Kaiba said.

"He fell in the window." Yami said.

Kaiba nodded. "The window didn't resist, it shattered and Gozaburo passed right through it."

"But why did you say he committed suicide? Why didn't you say the truth?" Tea asked.

"When I realised that the tape from the security camera was gone I knew no one would believe me, especially not the officer Kamiya."

"What does he have against you anyway?" Joey asked.

"When you take what you want by anything meant necessary you need to have influencing people by your side, who better then the police's chief to make sure you never get in trouble with law."

"So Gozaburo was paying him so he would never get accused of anything." Yami said.

"When Gozaburo died he lost important amount of money, I never paid him anything."

"But how are we supposed to prove you are innocent, you said yourself that there wasn't any copy of the tape."

"There is copy, unfortunately not before a month after his death."

"I guess we'll just have to find another way." Yami said

Kaiba closed his eyes, he had to find a way to make people believe him but the tape was gone. _That creepy little butler, he's the one who took the tape, he was the only one beside Gozaburo and me that had access to this room._

_But that doesn't help me, no one will believe me without a copy of it. _Kaiba kept thinking for a while_ until something he had completely forgotten until then resurfaced in his mind. What if…_

"I think I have an idea." Kaiba said. "I'm not sure about it but it's worth to try."

8888

While they made their way to Kaiba Corp. Kaiba explained everything to them.

"So, what exactly are we searching for?" Yami asked.

"When I was trying to get Kaiba Corp. I created something to spy on him, to make sure that he didn't know anything and to always be a step forward, with everything that happened after that I completely forgot it was here, and since all of this happened in Gozaburo's office there is a small chance that it filmed everything."

"That's great." Mokuba said.

"Don't get your hope too high Mokuba, chances are that it's not there anymore."

8888

"So, where is it?" Joey asked when they entered the office.

"I have no idea, it's programmed to activate by movement, it had the possibility to move on it's own to get a better view or hide itself, in other words it has an intelligence of it's own so it could be anywhere."

After 15 minutes of intense searching Joey decided to climb on the bookshelf to have a better view of the room, stupid isn't it? Well the point is, he ended up in front of a rather strange looking bug with big antenna.

"What th- ahhhhhh!" Joey was so surprised that he let go of the bookshelf and fell down, right on Tristan.

"Hey watch it man."

"Hey it's not my fault, there a big disgusting bug up there."

"You mean this?" Yami asked, showing a little metallic bug, a little bigger then a bee.

"Yea that one."

Yami handed the bug to Kaiba. "Is that what we are searching for?"

Kaiba took the bug and smirked as he looked at it more carefully. "That's one of my little spying bug."

"It's so little." Joey said. "Are you sure this thing really is intelligent because it didn't really hid itself from me."

"The battery's dead."

"And how does this thing work?" Joey asked.

"Well we need the program to read it, it's in one of the computer at my house."

8888

All of them were now heading toward the mansion, Kaiba stayed a little back with Mokuba for two main reason. One, because Mokuba walked slower then the other and two because they were talking about thing that weren't really the other's business. Joey looked back over his shoulder, this was just as good time as any to ask.

Joey stopped walking until the Kaibas caught up with him, which wasn't long since they were only a few meters behind. "Hey Mokuba, you mind letting me alone with your brother?"

Mokuba looked at Kaiba with a questioning look, when Kaiba nodded he ran to catch up with the other. Kaiba turned toward Joey with a questioning look.

"I want to know, did you ask for our help only not to end up in jail?"

Kaiba looked back in front of him. "Do you remember what I asked you when I was still a kid, about when I'll be normal again?"

"You mean when you asked if we would still be friends?"

Kaiba nodded. "I asked you this question because Mokuba told me how I acted toward you. I never had any friends before, so when I was still a kid I convinced myself that I didn't need any."

"Why is that?"

"Call it self defence, as long as I thought that I didn't need something then I wouldn't suffer about not having it. When I asked you the question you said that it only depended on me but I lived like that all my life so it's hard for me to change."

"And what makes you change your mind."

"A horned angel." Kaiba said, looking at his little brother, that was the name he had given him. Joey followed Kaiba's look and understood. "He told me something, the day that I became normal again, all this time when I stayed alone in my room I thought about what he told me and I realised how much I was missing because of my fear of getting hurt."

"Well, I'm glad that you changed you mind, now come on." Joey said as he caught up with the other. Kaibe just shrugged his shoulder before doing the same.


	17. Kaiba is dead

Oh well look at that, the last chapter, oh well that was fun. I bet you're all dying to know what will happen next.

Chapter seventeen: Kaiba is dead.

Kaiba opened the door of his mansion, even if it wasn't the first time they came in, the others couldn't help but look around, especially Joey.

"So, where's this computer so we can get fixed?" Yami asked.

"It's in the basement." Mokuba said as he started to lead the others.

"And where do you think you are going?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba stopped dead in his track, he had hoped his brother wouldn't realise how late it was.

"Your room is upstairs kid."

"But Seto I'm not ti…" Mokuba wanted to say tired but he yawned instead.

A smirk appeared on Kaiba's face. "Go to bed, it's past midnight." Of course there was another reason why he didn't wanted Mokuba to come, he didn't wanted his little brother to see what happened that day.

Mokuba knew there was no way he would win and he really was tired so he hugged his brother tightly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mokuba." Kaiba said as his brother walked up the stairs.

8888

"Are you sure w are going to the basement?" Joey asked when they entered an office.

Kaiba just smirked as he opened one of the secret door of the mansion and walked down.

"That's one big computer." Tristan said when they finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That was Gozaburo's computer."

"Then why did you put the program on this one?" Yami asked.

"Simple, that's the last place Gozaburo would have looked."

Kaiba arranged everything to be able to watch whatever the little bug had caught, of course Kaiba wasn't going to stay and watch. When everything was ready he walked out of the room under the excuse of checking on Mokuba, Yami was the only one to catch the real reason.

8888

Mokuba looked up at the sound of knocking on his door, he still wasn't in his bed. "Come in."

Kaiba opened the door and stepped inside. "So, still not ready?"

"Well…I was…"

"Playing videogame." Kaiba said pointing at the TV.

"That's a way to see it."

Kaiba smiled and sat down on the bed. "Come on kid, it's late."

"Why aren't you with the others?" Mokuba asked as he got under the covers.

"Let's just say that I don't really want to see what happened that day, living it is enough for me and even if it was an accident I still feel guilty about it."

"You shouldn't, it wasn't your fault."

"I guess we'll be fixed at the end of this stupid trial, in some kind of way I think that I feel better now that it's no longer a secret."

8888

When Kaiba came back downstairs all the gang was in the living room. "So?" Kaiba asked.

"Everything's on the tape, all happened exactly like you said." Joey said.

Kaiba sat down. "Good, now there's only one problem left."

"What problem?" Joey asked.

Yami was the one to answer his question. "Kaiba has the technology to make a false tape, I'm sure that Kamiya will try to use that against us, especially since everyone think Kaiba's the one who destroyed the first tape, why would he have if he didn't had something to hide."

"But I thought you said that it was the creepy butler who took it." Joey said.

"It's him, the problem is, he's saying I'm the one who ordered him to do it."

"Fortunately I have a solution to that, you remember when he talked with the butler?" Yami asked.

"But it's not like he will repeat it." Kaiba said.

"He won't have to." Yami said as he held out a small recorder.

"But if they can say that Kaiba's one is a fake wouldn't they say the same about this one?" Joey asked.

"They can't." Kaiba smiled a little. "That thing is so old that it's totally impossible to make something fake on it with any kind of computer, it's not compatible with anything."

8888

The trial finally came, Kaiba was eager to get this over with and get on with his life but some other people liked to take their time to explain how he cruelly killed Gozaburo to complete his task of getting everything his father had. This stupid Kamiya was making him pass for a heartless murderer who would enter some random house at night to kill children while Gozaburo was the saint who saved him from the orphanage. Kaiba wanted to laugh.

After Kamiya finished telling what 'happened' Mr Tahaki, the lawyer who was supposed to make sure Kaiba ended in jail moved to another question, one that Kaiba didn't liked about when they interrogated Mokuba.

Kamiya was saying how Mokuba had seen the whole thing and how Kaiba had threatened him if he repeated it to anyone. Everyone was shocked, especially the jury but Kaiba wasn't worried about this, soon it was Kaiba's lawyer's turn to interrogate Kamiya.

"I have only one thing to ask you, are you sure there isn't anything you want to change from your story?"

"Why would I change the truth?" Kamiya answered, sure of himself.

"As your wish." That lawyer turned back toward the jury and everyone else who came just for the fun of it. "What I hold in my hand is the original record of your little interview with Mokuba Kaiba, as you can all see this kind of tape is too old to be modified by any kind of computer."

"Where in the world did you got that?" Kamiya asked.

"Well Mokuba being minor he had the right to have someone with him, Yugi didn't trusted you that much, and with reasons, so he recorded the interview."

As they listened to the tape, people started to give Kamiya dirty looks, Kaiba on the other hand was smiling mockingly at him.

"Anything to say for yourself?" The judge asked.

Kamiya shock his head.

Kaiba's lawyer continued. "I also have here proof that Gozaburo was paying you money so he would never have any problem with justice, something that Seto never did." Kamiya stayed silent. "I'm done."

After that things became a little bit more easy as it was Mokuba and Kaiba's turn to speak, the problem came when it was Hobson's turn, When he started his story about Gozaburo going up to speak with Kaiba and never coming back and how Kaiba ordered him to destroy the tape.

And once again, thanks to Yami, they had a way to make him lose credibility; of course it wasn't enough to show he was lying like they did with Kamiya but it was enough to create a big enough doubt in the jurist's mind, after all, a small doubt was all you needed to win.

Then came the time of the big final, the record they got from the electronic bug, this time Kaiba couldn't walk outside to 'take care of something' so he closed his eyes. However the sound was more then needed for him to picture the complete accident in his mind.

8888

It only took the jurist three hours to make up their mind about the verdict, the wait however was unbearable, not only for Kaiba but for the others as well. Then again there was a good point to all of this, Kamiya had been accused of a rather large amount of corruption and would probably be in jail for quite a long time.

As everyone made their way back to their seat, the jurists came out of the room, Kaiba had never been so nervous in his life, even if you had to know his well to be able to tell, even if they decided it was an accident he could still easily end up with 5 years. Usually when a decision was made that fast it was because the person was guilty.

The few second that the little paper with his fate written on it took to end up in the judge's hand seemed like hours to Kaiba, he could feel Mokuba hugging him tightly; he put an arm around his little brother's shoulder to reassure both of them.

As everyone in the courtroom raised the judge started to read loud what was written on the paper. "We, the member of the jury declare Seto Kaiba innocent…" Kaiba let out a breath that he never realised he was holding, he didn't hear a thing after that, he knew all that really mattered to him.

8888

About fifteen minutes later Kaiba finally came out in the road, the jurist had however requested something and he had to find out what before he could leave. As he stepped outside the first thing he saw was a big mess of black hair attaching itself tightly after his legs. Yugi and the other were just behind him with smile on their face, Kaiba smiled back at them.

"So, what does they wanted to talk about? Nothing bad?" Joey asked.

"Nothing really, I was expecting worst. They want me to see a psychiatrist or something like that to make sure I'm fine, apparently it was a really traumatising experience to me."

"Well, I guess you should consider yourself lucky." Yugi said.

"I guess so, who knows, it might even help me." Kaiba shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't believe it, the great Seto Kaiba saying that something could help him, hell must have frozen over by now." Joey said.

They all laughed, even Kaiba.

"Wait a second, did you just laughed?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"Maybe." Kaiba replied.

"Now I'm sure, hell has frozen over."

8888

Two days passed, it was now time to return to school, the morning had been horrible for Kaiba, since only people in the courtroom had seen the tape almost no one believed he was innocent, people kept giving him death glare everywhere, not that he minded that much what they thought, it was just getting rather annoying.

Kaiba closed his locker and sighed, it was lunchtime, which meant being in the same room as all the other student. Not something he was looking forward too.

"Hey Kaiba!"

Kaiba looked up to see Yugi and the other in front of him. "Wanna join us?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba thought about it for a second, it all depended on him right? "Sure."

Now that was something that really surprised the other students; Seto Kaiba eating at the same table as Yugi and his friends. Kaiba didn't talked that much, but he liked the company, not that he was going to admit it out loud.

"Where's Joey anyway?" Tristan suddenly said. Lunch had started 15 minutes ago, Joey was never this late.

"It dunno." Yugi said. "He sure had been acting strange today, he actually arrived 5 minutes early this morning."

"5 minutes, woah that's a first." Tristan said with a smile. "Hey Kaiba, where're ya going?" He asked when Kaiba stood up.

"I'm just going to check out something."

8888

"Stupid thing, why couldn't I just shut up for once, stay for 8 hours my ass." Joey said as he splashed his face with water.

"It would last longer if it was a better mark."

Joey looked up to see Kaiba two meters away from him, the young CEO was watching him with interest and concern. Unfortunately by looked up Joey let him see the one thing he had been hiding all morning, a rather big black eye. Joey was tempted to insult him but thought against it.

"So, what exactly were you saying about shutting up?"

"None of your business."

"You're starting to sound like me. So what happened to you?"

"I opened my big mouth again."

"Let me guess, your father?"

"How did you…"

"You wouldn't be trying to hide it if you had got it from a street fight or something like that."

"I guess so, then again you do know first hand how it feels."

"It's nothing to be proud of, but it's nothing to be ashamed of either."

"Look who's talking."

"Someone who almost got imprisoned for the murder of his stepfather."

"But that was an accident."

"Maybe, but I never regretted his death, if he hadn't died there then maybe one day I would have killed him on purpose. You can do a long of things when you are under the control of your rage."

"So what, maybe it crossed my mind when I was angry, but I would never do it."

"You never know, rage can make you blind, you should talk to someone who can help you before you do something you might regret. Now finish putting your make-up and come, you're friends are worried."

When Joey finished hiding his black eye the two of them walked back to the cafeteria. "Hey Kaiba, thanks."

Kaiba smiled a little. "Don't call me Kaiba, he's dead."

8888

Three month passed since the day the trial happened, since that day Kaiba had been passing more and more time with Yugi and the others, at first he was mostly quiet but as time passed he started to open more, of course there was some things that were left unknown about him but if thing goes his way they would remain as so.

Surprisingly Joey was the closest one to Kaiba, there was just something that passed between the two but the others couldn't put their finger on it, call it silent understanding, after all they both endured the same thing as child, of course no one else knew.

For those who are wondering Joey did got some help… well in fact he just got lucky, his father got five years of jail, something that had to do with drug, Joey didn't really understood everything but he didn't really cared. He went to live with his mother and Serenity who moved back in domino, to Tristan's joy.

8888

Here, finished, now all I have to do next is thanking all of my reviewers, I love you all.


End file.
